Mice in the hand, Devil in the branch
by DeadMeat28
Summary: Biker Mice are afraid of nothing. Nothing. That statement is about to change when Chicago gets an alien visitor. A hostile one.
1. A living nightmare

In Chicago there couldn't have been any trouble of confusions.

Well, if three bikes driving mice were counted as confusion a couple of years ago, that they beat their eternal arch enemy, Plutarkian Lawrence Limburger letting alone of his goons time after another, seemed become just stronger when mice scrapped poor Lawrence's tug transformer just few months ago, when Plutarkian fish tried to get a whole Earth to Plutark by that machine.

But now there was moving something on the nightly city's roofs, which nobody would want to even see.

That kind of nightmare, which only a lunatic would want to face.

One so disgusting and evil looking creature, whose long, about 5 meters tall clever black tail was flapping with the fall wind while its owner leaped from roof to another its drool pouring at the street.

"_What the…_" wondered on the dark, only by the streetlights' enlightened, street walking grey coat wearing man taking his hat from his head stopping, to look on his hat, which had drool on it.

"_God damn juvenile delinquents just dare to spit on innocent citizens!_" thought angry man while cleaning his hat when the creature started to get closer to him down the wall, even more quiet than mouse, smelling its prey's fear under that unconscious composition.

Its only life mission was only to kill or exploit other life forms which helped to breed more creatures like it.

Black, human-like creature touched a while its unsuspecting victim's right shoulder. Then the man started to wonder, who was behind him…

"Yes wha…" asked the man looking back.

And he froze in that place when the hissing, in the dark being creature grabbed from man's head and it did its job.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed poor man when the huge creature opened its mouth, penetrating its innocent victim by its tongue.

Let alone blood flown to the streetlight's iron and the horrifying, death leading scream.

* * *

><p>"<em>When these mice are riding on the road, Limburger's gonna be cold! When there's nothing to…<em>" sang the Biker Mice when they suddenly heard horrifying scream from close stopping immediately.

"Ou mama! What was that?" wondered singing stopped Modo as his bros thoughts were returning.

"Maybe someone is in trouble…" concluded Vinnie Throttle adding: - Or even worse situation, bros…

"Well guys, if there hasn't been made anything more than Limburger's goons butt kicking and eating hot dogs, how about we checked that out?" suggested white furry Martian whole trio starting to shout.

"It's time to ROCK AND RIDE!"

After moment when mice arrived in the place the answer was straight before their eyes: grey coat wearing brown hair man's head was bleeding to a sewer next to the street.

"Who... could have even done something like that?" wondered Throttle looking man's bleeding forehead: it looked like that something had gone through it.

Drilling machine; maybe, but even the best machines couldn't get so bad damage like that, because a hole gone through the man's forehead was almost perfectly straight.

"Well if someone has done that, you have to be really heartless." said Modo stepping with Throttle to check out, who really was that man.

"Hmmm… It's Carl Tax, one of those foremans from that building and electric company. " told Modo giving the passport to Throttle to see himself how bad damage man's murderer had caused.

"That's right, bro! This is already a fourth Electrobuildmax incident in row of the three weeks. First a secretary supposedly jumps from the window a head in condition just like this. Then after a while a general manager falls from the roof although without this headmark, skull broken and then…" counted Throttle aloud two of the recent murders when Vinnie added the third one: "That third, one of Charley's former school friends, that company's chairman was scorched in fire just last weekend!"

"And what these incidents have in common? Surely that gill fish Limburger is behind this!" guessed Modo while unpleasant situation started to sink into his antennas.

"Maybe you're right, bro, but even Limburger hasn't acquired someone who could do something this raw and sharp to his worker." thought Throttle walking in a circle for a moment his head filling with questions. "Correct. Not maybe so far but I'm not going to guess anything yet though this doesn't look any good."

"But when something strange happens, you can bet even your tail that Limburger is behind things like this! Do you think, that there is something perfectly emotionless creature out there?" asked Vinnie looking to black and dark apartment building's roof feeling, that they were watched over by something unnatural.

But he couldn't even know how sly this darkness using creature was. It was watching them darkness disguising it while its drool was pouring down the wall to the street.

"Like my grey furry mamma used to say: "Only your own fear can be lethal, not even the ugliest bogeyman!" " blurted Modo out when Throttle took his glasses off for a little moment looking quickly at the apartment building while his bros wielded poor dead man with them wind pressing.

"This guy's family is going to have rough as well because of this." mourned grey furry mouse while lightning struck in the sky making his glasses wiping Throttle to startle.

After that petty second he almost shocked when he believed that he just had seen the murderer.

Black leathery creature remarkably bigger than human, which had no eyes.

"What now, Throttle? Was it that lightning what…" asked Vinnie while Throttle put his glasses back, trying to deny what he possibly had just seen.

"Let's take this man to the police and fast! I've really got a feeling that there's moving something on those roofs!" told Throttle putting the man into his sidecar with Modo's help.

"Sa… ve… me…" spilled the man getting mice to startle: how could that human still be alive?

"Don't speak, sir! It doesn't do you any good." recommended Modo putting the bleeding man into the sidecar when Throttle started to have a little conversation despite the recommendation.

"Tell, sir, who attacked you." asked Throttle while man got a heart attack: it was still there and it was only waiting that its prey was left alone.

"It... IT'S HERE!" screamed panicking man pointing to the dark building's roof, but there was nothing on it when mice looked in there.

"What 'it'? You don't mean human, Mr. Tax?"

"It's not hu… man… it's… it's…" blurted Carl while his breathing got word by word heavier.

"What then? Just say it!" exclaimed amber furry (amber = gold brown) when the man said just before his giving up to the ghost: - Xe… no…

"Some Xenno right? Oh man, is here some other gatecrasher than Limburger and us?" complained Vinnie enlightened only by the streetlights, when the drool poured on him.

"Oh man! This is even worse than that Plutarkian lawyer!" whined white furry Martian turning his back to the side, not suspecting what was coming closer to him.

"_Don't kill those rats, my dear pet! Bring them to me, so I can finish them off personally._" recalled diabolically grinning creature while crawling closer to Vinnie.

_"Take out the smallest first, so the chaos may rise." _thought the snakelike creature teasing Vinnie by pouring its drool to the Martian's antennas.

"What pipe is leaking up ther…" said the Martian when the black creature grabbed him in that second without any warning, lifting him up to the wall despite the resistance!

"Come on, Vinnie! Let's just get…" blurted Throttle turning back like Modo noticing that Vinnie was gone and he had left only his helmet on the street surrounded by drool.

"Vinnie? Vincent?" shouted mice hearing their bro's complaining from the roof jumping on their bikes to get Vinnie and his kidnapper stop.

But this creature just knew what it had to do, just like its sisters.

And there was no way to shoot it when it put Vinnie with its long tail to its chasers' line of fire!

"Ou mama! What on Earth is that thing?" shouted Modo when the creature leaped easily to the next roof resisting Vinnie in its tail's squeeze when the poor Martian hit his right cheek on the roof when creature just tightened the tail.

"OH MAAN! That's it, whatever masquerade clown you are!" snarled white furry Martian trying to get his hands off that tight squeeze while his face was hitting the roof and not quite prettily.

There would be a one long chase, unless Vinnie could get out of that creature's tail's squeeze and there was no way to shoot it, because Vinnie was just in his bros' line of fire.

"_Time to raise some stakes!_" thought the creature rushing through the water tank's boards while Vinnie got a piece of board right to his mouth.

That's what made him angry!

"Modo, look out!" shouted Throttle to his bro, who was driving straight to the water tank's water. And in no time grey furry Martian fell on his back letting alone of his bike. Throttle tried to continue the chase and tried to figure out, how that creature could be stopped.

Luckily Vinnie managed to get out one of his ignition sticks from his weapon belt, which fell from Martian's hand to back to Throttle's hands.

"_I hope that this will take that creep down!_" thought Throttle throwing flaming stick straight to the creature's big, bent, sex organ looking head, which only the amber furry mouse could see with his glasses from the dark night.

When the stick hit the creature's head, it screamed icily and it let Vinnie go of the squeeze when the Martian hit the roof once again. Throttle was shocked of that scream; it was something so unique and scary that it almost froze him.

He needed to take down that creature, but it was almost impossible when the creature's yellow acid started to leak from its head. It corroded every possible building on which that creature had jumped.

"_Oh no! This creep's blood really isn't any kind of normal acid; this is way much worse stuff!_"

He was right. It wasn't normal to see buildings corroded down and it could be risky to chase that creature even further, leaving amber furry Martian only one choice…

"_Damn it! It's corroding everything under it! I just hate to do this, but I've got no choice!_" thought Throttle braking on one apartment building's roof, shooting a tracker to fast creature's back when it lost to the dark to take care of its wounds…

"Hey bros! If you don't remember here's one wounded mouse!" complained Vinnie Throttle turning his bike to drive to his hurt injured bro.

"Easily Vincent! Just let your bike take you to the carage, so Modo and I will get that metal cover to cover it." told Throttle lifting his bro up while his red bike and Modo arrived there.

"Drive to the carage and pronto, Vinnie! Modo, you come with me to get that cover." said amber furry Martian putting Vinnie to his bike with Modo's help. After that the bike drove to garage with the sidecar and its poor shape being owner like there was fire under the tail.

But now there was going on even worse incident than that: now there were many lives on the line and soon there would become a pile of them!

"Well, Throttle. Why do we hurry like this? Is it about that masquerade clown?" questioned head-shaking Modo while Throttle recalled, what their mentor and educator Stoker had told from that creature.

"Seriously, big bro: it's not a masquerade clown! It's one of those diabolical tool head creeps, whose blood is deadly acid." answered Throttle trying to keep his head calm, although terrible horror events were spinning in his thoughts.

"One of them? They were supposed to be only lunatics' tableaus from their pervert fantasies!"

"Stoker just knew much better than us: those Xenomorphs really exist!" continued Throttle when Modo opened his mouth like struck by the lightning.

"Ou mama! We should have been more accurate with that. What's that leather freak going to do next?" wondered grey furry mouse driving with his bro to a baseball station. And when they got there, the duo flew into their giant scoreboard accommodation through the place of number 4.

"I don't even want to think, what that slime ball is doing here in Chicago!" said Throttle putting a trailer after the duo's bikes while Modo was searching metal cover made from Martian armor under the sheets.

"So – UNNGGHH! – let's hurry up, bro! It's already dark in the whole city." suggested Modo lifting the cover with Throttle on the trailer, and after that they drove as fast as they could to Charley's carage.

"Hmm. This is strange..." blurted Throttle suddenly making Modo to wonder.

"When I chased that death acid leaking leather freak over those roofs, I decided to give up the chase and to invoke to the tracker."

"What is it then? Is that tracker broken or what?"

"I'm not getting any signal from it! That devil must have already noticed that tracker I shot on its back." And in that the amber furry mouse was just right…

* * *

><p>"<em>Smart…<em>" thought in the dark alley being creature while watching the mouse head like tracker, which it had just taken from its back.

"_But not smart enough!_" And in that second tracker was broken into many countless pieces, when the creature smashed it with its big tail.

Now that creature didn't have anything more to do than to return to its lord.

Just to tell about failure after all that adaptation to the city's environment.

But now it knew, after a couple of months training, who were its opponents. Finally it knew, how strong and fast they were.

And yet better, it knew the weakness of those rodents...

Group work and taking care of each other, which would only end up badly!

"_The days of those mice are numbered._" thought the snakelike creature crawling into the sewer, and after that it ran so fast that sewer rats almost fell on their backs when the creature ran with deadly speed along the wall to its home place.

But more than that it hoped that its wound would heal up and as fast as possible, or its lord would start to complain from that floor-corroding acid.

* * *

><p>"Ohh! I guess that our snake friend has returned from its mission." guessed purple colour clothes wearing Plutarkian hearing from a before his eyes being sewer hole snakelike shrieking.<p>

"Yes it is her, your incomparable moldiness! Lester has come to home!" mentioned Plutarkian's mad scientist professor Karbunkle making sure from surveillance cameras video, that the creature in the sewer was his boss's own.

Itself Lawrence Limburger's, that cocky Plutarkian's. He had lost his nerves because of Biker Mice always made jokes on him, but now he was happy to his 'pet's' work, although its killing way seemed even in his eyes maybe a little too brutal.

But when he had given it a chance to adapt to the environment several weeks and let it do, what it did best, it seemed like that his new 'pet' was worth all of that pain, when it had been captured. And after that capture, he couldn't have felt any better because he knew it already because of the metal collar, which was on the creature's left shoulder.

"Well then, my dear giant snake, you can friendly go to your cage to have some rest." said the Plutarkian looking his standing, about 2.3 meters tall 'pet', whose legs looked so thin but still so strong that it could kick men really far away.

"Hey, Lester! Could you give me some quality treatment?" asked in the glass cage being a crazy little masochistic mutant called Fredrik making Lester to hiss affirmatively for that. After that the Xenomorph got on its back and started kick the mutant to the glass, which could take every possible hit.

"OH HOH HOH HOH! This rocks!" yelled Fred while the Xenomorph kicked it into the glass trying to relax from voices and trying to remember smell.

And particularly to that smell which came from those motorcycles.

Lester pitied, because departed from its sisters it had to live under that Plutarkian fish's orders and do whatever he said to it.

Just that it could make it back to its queen, which really wasn't any kind of gentle mother…

And without that mini transmitter, which was under that creature's jaw and what made that snake to do whatever Limburger wanted it to do, it would still be free without worrying any kind of orders or other worries, like that it would be shot to dead.

With that tracker professor Karbunkle had realized one day one amazing thing: with the radio and that transmitter he could even translate that primal rage owning monster's tongue's moves and hissing as some kind of speech.

Though snakelike creature's understanding info about civilization was really primitive (= not much info about something), speeches were simply broken chatter of words, which Lester couldn't make into sentences.

And it didn't even understand why humans or any other life forms feel some moods or feelings.

From those moods it had experienced the most was the fear of those soldiers and civilians which that alien had killed, but that's why it was still alive.

It had deserved its life and some day that Plutarkian would pay for that creature's capture from its nest some time ago!

"Taste of blood is a taste of victory, my dear Lester. Try to remember that when you'll take out those Biker Mice out with that equipment of yours!" teased Limburger making Lester to hit its tail against the glass frightening the Plutarkian making him fall on his face.

"Gees, boss! Didn't I mention already back then when we acquired that tool leather freak to us, that it's dangerous and…" mentioned Limburger's number one man, grease pouring Greasepit to his boss, who just answered back to him sarcastically: "And what more, you foolish grease tank?"

"That it leaves its drool there wherever it moves! I'm already going to have some fears to come to here when here's dwelling a creature like that!" said Greasepit pointing to the Fred kicking monster, which just held its hands calmly behind its back.

"And with the creature just like that those damn bunny gearwheel hamsters are going to be beaten up, so remember this, Greasepit…"

"Yeah, boss?"

"DON'T EVER DISPUTE MY DECISIONSSSSS!" shouted Plutarkian straight to Greasepit's face making him faint on the lab's floor which was now full of grease and drool.

"Or actually, that our snake's drool is starting to be seen all over in my building. Luckily it has that transmitter on its jaw or otherwise my secretary letting alone the thugs would already be in pieces!" blurted Plutarkian out while taking the drool out of his shoes. That was a good example from that why Lester was good to be held in leash.

"So Mr. Limburger, why did we acquire that snake in the first place? I mean that tail freak does its job good, but…"

"You repulsive motor workshop's distortion will never understand, what all do I see in that what you petrol canister consider as weird! But as long as you asked, I just could start repeat my plan from the very beginning." answered Plutarkian while taking from lab's shelf his own worm dish from where he started to eat his from earth taken worms. That sound annoyed Lester, because it had itself liked from them.

Along killing and causing chaos.

"As you can see from recent weeks, my plan 'Electrobuildmax' has worked so far perfectly, big thanks for this drool pouring devil's work. That company takes care of Chicago's main electric and building projects, including the electricity in the city sewers."

"So what are you going to do with that electricity, boss? To fry this whole city?" asked Greasepit while his boss ate his worms.

"No no no no! Of course not, my dear grease tank! It's just one necessary step in this operation. Thugs have been setting many weeks those transmitters after every 10 meters in sewers just under our feet, so I could…" In the best part Limburger was suffocating making Greasepit to help his boss. Unfortunately he didn't remember, what was that famous maneuver which was used in the situations like this.

"Hemretch maneuver? No no no! Ovaretsk maneuver? No no no!" thought Greasepit over when his boss threw up the worms on the floor making in the cage being xenomorph to laugh a bit to its enslaver's pain.

"Oh that's it! It was that Heimli…" blurted Greasepit when his boss hit him to his head, continuing after that his speech.

"With the help of this xenomorph when the final principal (= 'big human') let's say 'gives up to the ghost by a mysterious reason', nobody wants to work in there and it's mine! MINE to use! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAA!"

"But boss! If those principals from that company just said 'no' to you when you offered them a lot of cash, why do we need that company?" asked from hitting resuscitating (= to come back to senses) Greasepit making Limburger to sigh for that man's idiotic personality.

"Phase 1: Eliminate the principals of Electrobuildmax. Phase 2: Buy the company with ridiculously low price. Phase 3: Cause with transmitters short circuits to whole Chicago and turn off the electricity for a while. Phase 4: Put this deadly acid on the waterworks tanks and let the acid to go all the way shown by those transmitters to there, where are the main generators of city financed by Electrobuildmax. And phase 5: when the electricity comes back on, whole Chicago will be all ablaze every along every cement pieces and I'll just watch the burn of this city with our devil! And after that, when Chicago would be in ruins, I would just send it to my dear home planet Plutark…" Limburger sighed heavily with the ending word looking at the same time in a little tube being yellow acid, which really shouldn't be thrown everywhere you'd like throw it.

"But then… then there are those three damn mice, which just can't keep their noses off from my plans! Luckily I have this triumph and quoting my former lord Stilton: 'So fascinating life form just because of its emotionless and lack of moral!', although this tall and sharp-tail friend of ours isn't in that natural way fascinating." continued Limburger watching its rest having monster, which snored letting its tongue out occasionally.

"But still, boss! What if Lester runs away and those rats will find it? Then all hell breaks loose if they find out, who… I mean what is behind those company incidents."

"Don't you worry about it, Greasepit! Just let me to make out plans and Lester to do its job. That's what that distortion of devil does best."

"I still don't trust it even a bit, Mr. Limburger! Every time when it's out of its cage, it starts to tease me and goons by its drool. I say that let's just fry that monster before it makes from us sausage!"

"What is it, Greasepit? Don't you like, that your partner does its job better than you and gets its reward in the end?"

"That's not, what I'm meaning, boss…" started grease pouring man turning around for a second; "I mean that it will be busted, and I can't help with that feeling when there are mice in this town."

"Just get back to your work, you idiot! The days of those motorcycle rats will be numbered, and so are yours as well, so stop soon talking RUBBISH! DID I MADE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH?" shouted Plutarkian making Greasepit to step away his grease spilling all over the floors.

"Before everything was so easy and so enjoyable. I sold lands, slaves etc., but there's nothing, really nothing is comparable with this killing machine!" And when Plutarkian watched over the cage, he noticed that Lester's head wound was healing.

"Oh yes, your baronic cheesiness! You really must search better killer than Lester, though there would be available that Predator as well!"

"I just hate dreadlocks like that, my professor! And besides, although they've got brains and good technology, there's no way to get to the same level with Lester." praised the Stinkfish out aloud walking out from the lab leaving his 'pet' and professor there including Fred the mutant.

But if that stinking Plutarkian wouldn't keep his promise.

She would make him pay for that capture from her nest and heavily.

That nest, which was on the Mars planet's glacier's covered zone, where almost nothing grew.

Except that one little, orange, fragile flower, from what she took care of as best as she could.


	2. Eternal Xenomorph hunter

I was born a several years ago, actually it has passed so many cycles of my home planet from that last time when I have been free and calm with no worries.

I was born in that one ship, when one human male shouted and begged for mercy, until I pushed through its chest blood spilling everywhere. I sensed that human's companions near from my birthplace with their fears.

Four human males and two females: taking out them was supposed to be very easy although one brown human tried to stab me to death in that enlightened place just like that!

But why did that one human told to save me? Why did it let me live when those pathetic humans could have their chance to kill me, just on my dead host's chest

They were about to regret it, when I gone from my birthplace to the covers of the darkness, to cover myself from those creatures' eyes and to grow…

To grow full sized, fear striking monster, just like my sisters and brothers. I have grown over that saying in time.

Let alone my first queen's order, which was so simple that it could be: "_Kill them all, my child! They are a threat to you and you control this environment, not those pathetic creatures!_"

So ridiculously simple.

So simple that I could have almost cried when I took those humans out one by one.

First gone that head cover wearing male, who was searching for that brown, a creature like me which had tail.

Jones, if I remember right.

"Come here, boy! Come here, just like that." said that male crouching down, while I moved my tail making that Jones to hiss immediately when I started to descend from the room's upper side to down. It just knew to be careful…

"Hey! Come on! I'm not gonna hurt you, boy! Come on!" That poor male just kept its eyes on that behind the corner being creature, wondering, what really made it so prepared. My feet touched the floor and I started to raise my head straight to that human's back.

And that poor human just couldn't expect, what was waiting for it behind…

Just waiting that it would freeze from horror, just like the queen had told me.

And that human flesh…

It was unspeakable delicious, especially if your prey just screams and cries out for help.

Then went that human male gone to the air shafts equipped with that flameburster, which according to the sounds tried to get me somewhere where it wanted, but it just couldn't know that I already knew what that creature with its companions planned.

"_DALLAS! Get out of there and fast! It's approaching you!_" It was unbelievable. I didn't do almost anything and according to that voice that other female, which couldn't handle herself, exposed that Dallas to me.

"_NO! Not down! Go the other way!_" It was already too late. Dallas was already there where I was, next to just big enough and dark hole showing light at my head. In that little moment I got that helpless human and it lost its defense to the emptiness.

"Get off me!" That creature I abducted couldn't even know where it had interfered. I was just a freak in those creatures' eyes already when I was born, and that's why they wanted to kill me except that one.

Maybe I should thank that light blue skin wearing human, but I don't live giving thanks, because I with my siblings live only killing our threats!

And just then when there were only three people because of one mysterious incident, I had to choose, should I take out that alone being female and let it out of its misery, or that temperamental male and that squeamish female, which just couldn't keep herself calm.

Especially when it noticed me between it and its male companion.

"Come on, Lambert! What is..." That male's speech was cut down in that second when it noticed, what made its companion so quiet and nervous.

"Oh my God! Just get out of its way, Lambert! YOU HEAR ME?" I was touching that human female, Lambert, from a distance by my tail, then walking just before it and standing up next.

It made that poor female to freeze in there taken over by the horror.

"My dear God!" blurted that in the dead end being female out when I raised my head hands following almost touching that creature in that second. It made her to let something from her eyes.

Something, what came more and more from her eyes, when I was stepping closer to her making her scream.

"Lambert, god damn it! MOVE! LAMBERT!" That male was losing his nerves, because although it had the chance to eliminate me with that flameburster, it would have hurt that female as well and that male didn't want to sacrifice his companion.

When I wanted to touch that female's face, that enraged male ran on me trying to knock me out by that burster. It just had no other option to save its companion.

And it was all for nothing, when I knocked that male to the floor making him to lose his burster and grabbing its arms. Its face turned from enraged to taken over by fear, when it understood, that it had no chance to live after that what I was about to do...

That male really deserved it. Maybe all of my kills it was the most justified and most joyful one.

Let alone that that poor male just cried for help while I was preparing to do what I do best.

It was…

It was like music to my head. Like humans say it.

Just like the queen's beautiful, icy but still seducing voice.

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" were the final words of that male, just before I opened my mouth killing that annoyance. And that red blood…

Huge amount of blood flew on my teeth when I killed it.

It had already got that another, struck by fear female out of her mind and it was my prey.

The prey, which wouldn't struggle against me, because she was collapsing of all horror. Let alone just seeing me.

Nothing would have changed that poor human's fate, although that human screamed at its final moments begging for mercy from me with its afraid looks. Especially then she could scream like no tomorrow when I tore it by my tail in two pieces between its crotch. After that, she was nothing more than meat to that other female, which was coming closer according the voices from nearby.

"Lambert? Parker?" shouted that female when I returned into the dark room's upper side being air shafts. Then I heard its horrified reactions when it found its companions as bloody messes…

Now there was only me and that final female, final human…

But there was suddenly time as well, when I heard from somewhere in the hall which was full of steam; "Self destruction will be initiated in 9 minutes! Repeat: Self destruction will be initiated in 9 minutes! You can reverse the program in 4 minutes!"

Then I realized what those humans had been really planning: when they couldn't handle me in their own ship, they decided to blow it up and me with it!

But it wasn't going to be like that, not exactly.

* * *

><p>"Come on, guys! How long are you going to be up because of that creature?" asked to the carage's downstairs walked, really tired Charley wearing the green underpants and green shirt watching her watch, which showed in that moment half three o'clock.<p>

Throttle and Vinnie were playing cards to kill some time while Modo stepped on the circle watching through the metal bars to outside. He was feeling himself as prisoner who was waiting his final judgment while fall wind was roaring there.

"I won't at least GAAAHHH! Hey bros, is it a problem if I lie down? This being awake constantly is so grating me." explained Modo yawning strongly.

"Go ahead, Modo! If you can't stay awake, I can't AAHH! either…" said Throttle falling asleep of tiredness spreading cards on the table while Vinnie tried to stay awake.

"That's a load of crap, bros. This mouse isn't going to sleep at least before crow time!" blustered Vinnie trying to stay as perky as possible though he was getting tired as well.

"Yeah right HAAAHHHHAAA! At least this girl gets some sleep and…"

Charley's and others' plans were cleared when something shook the carage suddenly.

"Well I hope that wasn't a call to the action!" wised Vinnie off stepping outside opening the metal door first and to look outside, although it was pitch dark and ghostly.

Ghostliness ended from that standing when a little grey yellow soldier ship flew just over him!

"OH MAAN! First I get beaten by that tool clown and now this!" complained white furry Martian wiping off the dust from his chest and head when the ship started to land.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weyland! This city has a lot to show about Xenomorph activities! Radar shows that there are thousands of their prints!" noted one of Weyland-Yutani corporations' pilots to his in the back sitting boss. The old, brown hairy man with grey cloak was just watching before his eyes being necklace, which had one sharp-edged, completely black tail end.<p>

"Just take this situation calmly, corporal Trenz! To me this could be a quite big possibility." calmed the corporations' owner while the ship started to wheel U turns ready to land. The man's own elite team made from Colonial Marines' best marines was ready for the bug hunt soldiers armed to the teeth with pulse rifles, shotguns, smart guns etc.

"You know your mission, marines? Let alone you, lieutenant colonel Paxt?"

"Yes, Mr. Weyland!" shouted the marines unison when their lt. colonel started to repeat their mission briefly.

"Alright, ladies! I'll have a quick repeat to all of you, who have missed the instruction program! Just about when we land, the whole city will be scoured and citizens will be scanned to make sure, that they don't have those devils inside of them! You remember, sergeant Veqra, what to do, when the Xeno is noticed?" asked lt. colonel opposite from him being black skinned sergeant, whose covers were sleeveless and who had many tattoos on his biceps.

"Let's make some meat from them before they take us out!" shouted the young sergeant making other marines to laugh. Paxt ordered his men to keep themselves calm from that laugh.

"By the way, lieutenant! How big Xeno infestation are we talking about? I don't want to find myself in the same meat grinder like them, who were sent to LV-426!" asked a young soldier to their lt. colonel, who answered to him: - According to our Chicago's unit there has happened some strange, unnatural incidents in here. I could say private Kresk that we're not dealing with a big swarm. But it doesn't mean that they shouldn't be wiped out. Here's a quick example, why...

The virtual photo straightly froze the marines in there while Mr. Weyland was looking almost happy for that, how brutal was that creature which he was going to capture.

"I tell you what, guys; that's surely done by those double jaws! So they gotta be stopped and pronto, otherwise this whole city will be one big mash!" shouted next to that young marine being, dark hairy marine, who got a shotgun and two pistols ready for the action. And it was to about to start.

Just in time.

"Alright boys…" blurted lt. colonel when the ship hit the ground, letting its hatch to touch the ground after heart-tingling waiting.

"It's time to KICK SOME ASS! YEAAH!" shouted eagerness blowing sergeant 10 other soldiers following him like swarm chief.

Lt. Colonel Paxt found out that he was alone once again, although it didn't bother him at all. It actually fit to him after all those service years in the Marines.

"Paxt! You still remember the mission I told to you?" said the owner of Weyland-Yutani stopping his soldier right there. Paxt hated that voice so much, but it was nothing compared to Weyland's lifeless eyes. They were literally filled by no humanity to him.

"Yes, Mr. Weyland! I bring one of those freaks here to study. But with this thing, I want to know exactly what I want know. And don't even think about lying to me, you son of a bitch!" said the red head, spike hairy Paxt to Weyland looking at him with anger like it would be counted as revenge.

"Just say it, lieutenant! What did you want to ask from me?"

"I'd just love to know, what the hell Ripley was having in the Fiorina 16. Official reports said that she lost her mind and threw herself to the lava in that piece of shit prison institution. Really Weyland. Was she growing a queen inside of her chest?" asked the lt. colonel stepping to the seat in that kind of position, that his employer really had to say the truth. Colonial Marines was in the Weyland's ownership, but because of the recent events Marines' and company's spaces were breaking up…

"You're just one goddamn son of a bitch, Weyland! Never thought that I'd work for someone like that."

"The strongest ones won't be born in the little moments like those normal ones, Paxt! Normal Xenos will be born just few hours after that embryo creating, but the queen instead needs even few days to gather its strength and to come out. Ripley must have been a one hell of lottery win for those snakes having that queen inside of her body."

"I guessed already back then when we heard about this Nostromo incident that that bitch's days will be numbered. I'm not saying that I'm envious because of that, but you really pity, when devils like those snakes make from you nothing more than a pile of tubes and meat. I've seen that to happen too many times, although you couldn't even imagine the pain, when you see your friends killed by those things…"

"But Nostromo was just the beginning! Acheron a.k.a. LV-426 showed to us one Xeno place more. Although isn't it good to find them closer, isn't it, Paxt?" said Weyland walking out from the ship lt. colonel just behind him.

"Mr. Weyland! Didn't you have that meeting with the unit of this city? It would be preferable, if…" suggested pilot making his employer to show some hand marks. The pilot decided, that they meant that it would be his salary to drop down or that he was going to be snake food as soon as possible.

So he flew off a bit scared, leaving his employer with his best soldier to walk city's dark streets.

"Chicago…" blurted Weyland out smelling the fall wind while looking at the dark alleys and roofs believing that xenomorph wouldn't be far away. It just would love the darkness…

"This is such a weird place to creature like that to come, but now it's cold and dark."

"You're right, sir! I've really got a bad feeling that the citizens have paid the price along those principals of that Electrobuildmax company." said Paxt walking next to his employer motion tracker wrapped on his left arm and his lovely pulse rifle on his right arm ready to shoot.

"Calm down, lieutenant! The fear is the first thing, which you shouldn't…" said the cloak wearing man when his lieutenant stopped him right there when the motion tracker started to let some voices.

"SSHH! There's something just behind us!" said Paxt calmly turning around and walking slowly to the target Weyland behind him with a pistol in his hand. Something was moving in the darkness and quite a fast.

So quickly, that the lieutenant let his pulse rifle to shoot at that creature moving in the dark. But unfortunately, its tail was clearly thinner and it was snow white. Apparently wrong alarm.

"OH MAAN! Can't you idiots separate Martian mouse from rat?" swore from alley walking Vinnie while blowing to his tail, which has just got a few hits by plasma bullets.

"What the hell is this?" wondered Paxt lowering his pulse rifle while Vinnie was walking towards him and Weyland.

"Vinnie! WAIT!" was heard behind of Weyland suddenly.

They were Charley, Throttle and Modo, who had stood up from their sleeps to watch what was going on…

"Lt. Colonel Tar Paxt from Colonial Marines, Mr. …" told Paxt to Vinnie forgiving afterwards what he had just done. Vinnie told his name to Tar blowing to his sore tail at the same time.

"Oh! You three humanoid mice are so called… Biker Mice from Mars right?"

"You bet! And who's asking?" asked Throttle by a grumpy tone from man. He felt like that he had seen that man, but where?

"Allow me to forgive my idiotic behavior and my lieutenant's yet more sensitive trigger finger. He reacts so fast even to the wind…"

"Alright, you Scrooge covered by heavy guns! You can at least tell us, who you are and what are you doing here?" asked Modo pressing his robot hand's finger against the man's right shoulder.

"I'm the owner of Weyland-Yutani Corporations, Karl Bishop Weyland, dear gentlemen and lady!" answered the old man making Charley and mice wondering: was that the man who owned space colonies founding company?

"Hey wait a sec! So you're that Weyland dude, who has tried times and times to catch that one…" Vinnie's words ended like they would have hit the wall, when he saw the faces of his bros and Charley.

"What one were you trying to say, Martian?" said the Weyland stepping right before of Vinnie with so cold look, that Vinnie just tried to get an innocent smile. Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut?

"What one? Heh heh heh! I was about to say one minnow." answered Vinnie when his friends covered their heads with their hands of the shame while Weyland and his lieutenant were wondering.

"Just put those jokes aside, dear mice! About that mission of mine, which I came here to complete, I would need some help from you!" said the cold face, old looking man while taking from the pocket of his cloak one photo.

"What kind of help do you need, Mr. Weyland? Hopefully you don't need money, because from these hogs let alone me don't have much money for things like this." said Charley when Weyland gave the photo for her to look. Mice were shocked of that picture.

In that photo was only darkness, but that what shocked the mice to get them to open their mouths was in the middle of picture being, darkness disguised creature with a huge tail, skeleton like chest and head like a man's sex organ.

And according to the teeth the creature was anything but happy to the photographer, who had got to the place just in the wrong time.

"So wait! You're after this creature, but why, Weyland?" asked Throttle giving that photo Weyland, who put it back to the pocket.

"My Chicago unit gave me a message telling about some incidents, concerning the principals of that Electrobuildmax electricity company."

Throttle got something on his throat. Now there was already _another_, who wanted to get that beast busted. Martian recalled what Stoker had told about that creature: "_Don't ever, EVER leave that creature to live, bros! It probably wouldn't save you, if it saw you first._"

"Oh those right? Well, there has happened many things in here during past couple of years." answered amber furry Martian rubbing his neck from behind by his right hand nervous.

"That can be noted from you, dear gentlemen! Could you have any possible leads for me and my marines? They surely are burning from the will to get to kill those creatures."

"You mean creatures? Have you got that kind of message, that there would be a whole swarm of them, Weyland?" asked Modo wondering. One xenomorph already was enough to taken care of, but that the whole swarm…

"If you want good clues, Mr. Weyland or Bishop…" said Charley making Weyland to raise his left hand.

"Just call me Weyland, dear mice and lady! We're not really sure are there here many of those xenomorphs! But if there was a whole nest, then all hell would break loose." said the company's owner crouching near the cover of the sewer, touching the ground a little bit with his hands.

"He means with 'all hell would break loose', that if there was a whole nest just under our feet, then this whole city would be in chaos and those things probably would use any possible citizen to create more of them, and believe me, dear mice and lady! I've encountered several xenos from since I shot my first bullets and those monsters were my first opponents on the battlefield." said Paxt looking after the speech his motion tracker, which attracted Charley's attention.

"What's that thing in your left wrist, colonel? Some kind of radar right?" questioned brown hairy woman mechanic looking closer Paxt's motion tracker.

"It's every marine's constant equipment; the motion tracker, which starts to beep for movement about 30 meters from you. Without this device you never should go to hunt xenos."

"Could these guys and I get these? We would really like to have these because of that snake." asked Charley hearing from Weyland, that her wish would be filled soon.

"You can have motion trackers as well, no problem! But could you help me with this? Every possible help wouldn't be useless." suggested company's owner making Vinnie and Modo to offer their help to him, while Throttle was being suspicious because of that man.

Yes, it was human who wanted to get that xenomorph busted, but he didn't count for that, although he seemed to have good army to take out that beast.

And he didn't count for that as well, that Weyland would kill that creature. Surely that snake was horrifying sight, but still really rare and how many would have wanted to harness it to their own meanings.

"We've got the most recent victim of that monster, Weyland! He even has a hole in his head." said Modo when the whole gang walked to the carage. Behind walking Paxt instead was still afraid that there was something in the darkness, and according to his motion tracker there was, but what?

Probably he was getting paranoid, that's all. But it was all he had at that moment.

Now he wanted to get his ass to the carage which was covered by Martian metal. It made even Weyland amazed of what he saw.

"Not a bad choice to cover yourself from a creature like you. Now I mean the tails…" blurted Weyland pointing at mice's tails, which seemed in their eyes petty and too thin compared to that creature's tail they saw earlier.

"There it is: itself devil's handprint." said Vinnie pointing at under the green sheet being dead man. And when Weyland raised the sheet up, he knew that he hadn't come to the city for nothing. Poor man had encountered xenomorph while night jogging and that murder didn't happen too long ago according to body temperature.

"Or should I correct: the devil's tongue print, Vinnie! This is a good example why free roaming xenomorph is really dangerous, especially when its tongue does something like this." said Weyland putting the sheet back on dead man respecting his memory.

"So wait, Weyland! Do those black skinned snakes kill by their tongues?" asked the mice wondering making Weyland to nod. Stoker didn't know even half of these monsters and this was anything but hoped news!

"Paxt! It seems that the whole city needs to be put in the emergency: code Xeno! Order reinforcements here immediately!" shouted the old man to his lt. colonel who walked to the backroom to order those reinforcements. He tried to write something to the paper at the same time.

"I'm sorry for this, mice and lady Davidson, but when you see work of the xenomorphs, you need every possible help to take it out! So I now ask from you: have you seen in here even one like that?" asked the man from the mice, from who only Throttle kept his mouth shut.

"There's at least one in this city! But only Throttle could see it with those glasses of his. He can see with them better than bare eyes even in the dark." explained Modo making Weyland to please from Throttle his green glasses for a moment's borrow.

"I won't steal your glasses, Throttle! I'll give them back after this; I give my word on it!" said the man when Throttle took off his glasses and gave them to that man.

As old as Karl was, he was amazed when he saw how clearly you could see with those Martian glasses even those most invisible details: no wonder, that Throttle was the brains of the trio.

"Here, my friend, just like I promised." said Weyland while giving the glasses back to Throttle, who said back with rude tone: - Although you claim to be here to take out that snake, we're not friends, Weyland! And what about then? Are you really going to fry that monster? Or what are you going to do about it?"

"Please, Throttle, listen to that person, who knows things far better than you do! My special forces will turn this place upside down, but because you know this city much better than I do, you could be a great help and…" said Weyland calmly when Throttle grabbed with rage from his cloak near his chest.

"What now? Doesn't my friendly offer sound any good to you?" joked Weyland when Throttle put him down after a little gaze when others were just wondering.

"I'm sorry, Weyland, but I just got a feeling that you have some secret motives about that creature! Why the same company, which owned that Nostromo mining ship, would come here when it's about that same creature, which almost killed all humans in that ship? And don't claim, that you don't know, what I'm talking about, you greedy capitalist!" shouted Throttle straight to the grinning man's face while others tried to hold Throttle.

"Well if you aren't interested in any help, you foolish Martian, I suppose that I need to take out that creature on my own! I still thank you that I got the chance to meet you, mighty Biker Mice from Mars." said Weyland when Charley put her hands on the akimbo.

"Alright, Paxt! It's time to leave!" shouted Weyland to his lieutenant, who came from the back room quickly. And just before Weyland-Yutani corporations' owner was walking calmly next to the gang out of the carage, it looked like that Paxt dropped some piece of paper by accident.

"Wait a moment! What did that Paxt really drop?" wondered Modo taking the piece of paper to his hands, opening it by Throttle's request.

"_Read this message really clear, dear Biker Mice! I'm a victim of blackmailing because I know, who my employer really is (although I can't tell it even to you, or otherwise I would be shot)._

_But about that xenomorph: 'Mr.' Weyland isn't really going to kill that creature. Just worse, he's going to make from it a whole army to company's bio weapon unit, no matter what! In this year's, June of 2179 one colony called LV-426 got taken over by xenomorphs, and even worse: they used those poor colonists to create more scum like them! And one woman called Ellen Ripley, the only survived human from Nostromo incident, was packing one really bad embryo, until she decided to throw herself to the lava in the Fiorina 16 prison planet not too long ago from that colony's terrifying incident!_

_Weyland tried to offer help for Ripley, he even offered her a salvation and surgery operation. But she just killed herself, just when the xenomorph queen was pushing through her chest. _

_The queen is way worse than xenomorph swarms, because it's the one which creates more eggs, where they come from. And it won't stop! I have seen one like it alive, and I was really lucky to get out of its nest alive._

_Hindsight Ripley made one clever decision, but Mr. Weyland wasn't delighted because of the lost chance. And one repulsive prisoner really wasn't a satisfying result after all those efforts._

_You need to take out those xenomorphs on this area and preferably before Weyland, because he won't kill it! I left you my motion tracker, so that you could track those monsters! My tracker only uses to act up after you have used it about 20 minutes in one row, so use it carefully!_

_This city's, planet's and whole universe's fate hangs on to you, Biker Mice! Destroy all possible xenos and don't let any of them alive or otherwise all hell will break loose!_

_I hope that I can count on you._

_Lieutenant colonel Tar Paxt" _was Charley reading finishing it after those words. It seemed that lieutenant and his employer didn't have too good relationship between each other.

"That the fate of the galaxy is hanging on us? Wuh huh huu! Just what I needed to hear!" yelled Vinnie full of eagerness raising his hands up while Modo and Throttle were doubting that letter's authenticity.

"Yeah right! Is that guy's lieutenant's handwriting to be trusted?" guessed Throttle looking the paper's text, doubting with his antennas, had that lieutenant written that letter in the real emergency…

"Well, the morning is starting to dawn just after a couple of hours, so why don't we get to bed, bros? GHAAH! I guess that the hunt will soon begin." said Modo while he fell asleep on the couch, when others gone to sleep as well.

"You did exactly what I told you, Paxt?" asked Weyland walking with lieutenant on the bit brighter street.

"Yeah, Weyland! I wrote that letter word for word just like you wanted! But what about that discharge of mine?" asked the red hairy lieutenant enraged.

"Don't worry about it, Paxt! Your discharge will become just like I promised, although you know what I am really…" said Weyland to Paxt while dropping from the wound just back of his left ear some white paste to Paxt's shoes.

"But remember, Tar! Just do your job and try to survive because now that those mice are in this game as well, I believe that this is going to be a one bloody hunt. And remember this: you'll make sure, that I get even one xenomorph to study or it's you who gets his own head to the dump!" shouted Weyland to lieutenant's face making his conscience already start to knock his mind.

He really shouldn't have left that motion tracker for those mice, but it belonged to his boss's plan.

The plan which he had created after the death of Ripley.

"_The hunt can now begin, my friend! Wherever you are..._" thought Weyland looking at the dark alleys Paxt walking behind him, when the lightning struck on the sky.

Weyland was just right. Now the game could begin…


	3. Chicago in quarantine

Again a new day which you could sleep without thinking any longer, thought in her cage sleeping Xenomorph snoring and pouring her drool through her teeth.

However her comfortable sleeping was cut short by the knocking to the glass cage, which made Lester turn her head to the point of the knock.

And of course it was that disgusting freedom exploiter Limburger, whom she didn't even want to look.

"Get up, my pet! It's time for your everyday morning gymnastics." announced worms eating Plutarkian dropping the shrieking creature to the lower floor to practice some hunt, which it had to practice from the first day it had stepped to the tower.

And how much snakelike creature would have wanted to take out that fish face while it felt on the practice floor's mud. She felt like that her rights to live free were watched one eye closed and the other was looking at somewhere else.

But crying didn't help. She had to endure it and anything else, even hits of the whip when she failed, if she ever wanted to get back home.

Someone was coming to the room according to the voices. She knew too well what she had to do.

"_Alright ladies! Just stay sharp and shoot always when you see a fuckin' Xeno! Is this clear?_" said pulse rifle equipped virtual marines' sergeant while looking at the dark, mud conquered corners while his three privates walked away from each other. Meanwhile Lester was crawling her head upside down to the private who was looking at stones.

"_Yeah yeah yeah, sir! If there was a Xeno here, I think it would probably… ARRGHH!_" cried the marine when Lester hit his neck with her tail making the virtual marine disappear into bit pieces. And now she just had to keep herself calm for the rest of those pathetic targets of hers.

"_Ratzozki's down, men! I repeat: Ratzozki's down!_" shouted the sergeant looking the direction of the dead private without noticing him anywhere. And in that moment something grabbed him from up and he was thrown by force against the other private killing them both into bit pieces. Just like that other one.

And now there was only one, scared marine without any help or hope. Just conquered by fear and feeling that he could be dead any minute. It had taken out his squad mates and he didn't think that he would be leaving that room. Not alive or in one piece. And his motion tracker's voices were just making his feeling more unpleasant second by second.

He didn't manage to shoot even a one bullet, when he felt big tail choking his throat tightly. It was over for him.

So perfectly fast made elimination, which could have left even Special Ops team green with envy.

But it wasn't enough for Lester, if Limburger's thoughts were right. He needed to test it more for those mice, so he decided to raise the number of the marines from 4 to 16! Now that creature should better take out so many enemies without taking a single shot.

"_Oh. And Lester, don't forget, that practice makes perfect!_" announced Plutarkian to the room making Lester to hiss back with unpleasant tone at him. But they were now in her territory making her crawl to the dark corners' covers. Those people were armed and really dangerous, but not for long…

They were equipped not only with pulse rifles, but as well with lethal flamethrowers, fast-shooting shotguns and to the target locking¸ handheld smart guns. The latters were probably the most dangerous for her.

"_Alright, boys! Just keep your eyes open._" told the squad's tough looking, flamethrower carrying lieutenant flaming the area just ahead of him. It made in the ceiling crawling Lester to rush somewhere safe just before her tail would have been fried.

It was only up to that that Xenomorph didn't scream revealing her location to those marines, but there was one rule on what it had settled to since her birth.

Never stay in one place but move everywhere by trusting your instincts. And that was too one of her distant queen's messages...

"_Is it just me, lieutenant, or was there really moving a tail right there? Surely it was Xeno and my motion tracker's giving not-to-be-ignored readings!_" shouted a shotgun in his right arm holding private while looking at his motion tracker. The marines before him were flaming the ground, wanting the Xenomorph to come out of its cover even if it would take some time. But they were ready for anything.

_"Come on, Wrops! Sure you can fry some Xenos with toys like these even before the gates of Death!" _joked the flamethrower having marine next to the shotgun having marine while looking around to the left flank by the flashlight what was on the flamethrower's head. Suddenly he stepped to the disgusting drool and that made him to come back to his senses.

It was somewhere. Really close. He could just feel it.

"_Oh boy! Can't those goddamn dickfaces just keep this stuff there where the sun doesn't shine?_" swore the private stopping for a moment to take off that drool off from his feet while his fellow soldiers were just walking forward.

And there was Lester's chance to take out that whole formation. That human was clearly begging for decapitation!

"_Daa-da-da-da-daa…_" sang the private casually when Lester tapped her tail against his right foot. Careless marine started to feel the pain of the hit and he pressed the trigger of his flamethrower. Waving the deadly flames just straight at his comrades!

"_GOD DAMNIT! WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS?_" shouted the back looking lieutenant watching when most of his privates were killed by the flames slowly and painfully. In the back of the formation there were 5 marines in flames and others had managed to save themselves from the flames unlike their unlucky comrades. But there was yet even worse to come…

Because one of the burning marines had a pack of grenades on his waist. Ready to explode at any second!

"_FOR GOD'S SAKE! MEN, TAKE COVER!_" shouted lieutenant to his marines when the grenades exploded. Marines were trying to run away from the explosion while one marine flew blood spilling from his guts while the other two got wounded lethally downwards from the waist.

"_Easy as collecting oat, said the company's men! You can get Xenos stuffed even if you lost your legs, promised them…" _joked the lieutenant when something suddenly grabbed tightly from his neck. Poor man tried to get out from the choking grasp when he was taken to the dark without any of his soldiers even noticing it.

"_Men! Report!_" shouted the rising sergeant to marines, from which only six shouted their names. And lieutenant was lost…

"_Paitzer's dead; his eyes aren't moving a bit, Sarge! And Razor as well as Ogkiera have been badly wounded downwards from the waist!_" announced one of the marines while looking a couple of his bad burnt comrades with the others. Lester was moving back to the place trying to create some distraction for those soldiers.

"_Fuckin' dickfucker can prepare to get its ass kicked just when I'll see it!_" snarled smart gun having private while Lester crawled to the ceiling being hole.

"_I'll show you the "dickfuckers", you stupid creature!_" snarled Lester trying to keep herself calm and trying to hear those humans' voices. They were wounded, but still alive and they were surely planning to take her out.

"_Well Sarge! What's the plan?_" whispered in the left flank of the ring being private from his sergeant, who was starting to explain his plan while smart gun having marine was guarding the ring trying not to blink his eyes even once. He was now filled by rage.

"_Just come here, kitty kitty kitty!_" muttered private breathing for a little moment to smell clearer.

And in the same moment he felt like that itself Death was just upon his head according to the strong, however passing breaths. That devil was playing with his scent.

"_Hey Sputz! Just stay frosty or you'll be meat!_" said the sergeant while he continued to tell his plan. Sputz was sweating and nervous. He was so nervous that he even started to repeat "Home, sweet home. Home sweet home..."

And when he couldn't even wait for it, his vision was becoming blurry in that second when his eyes were covered in blood, but how? How that creature could do something like that and by speed like that?

At least Limburger who was watching the practice was pleased by Lester's fast and killing actions. The last of the marines tried to take out that fast-moving creature, which just controlled the situation like puppet master.

"_JUST TAKE IT OUT, MARINES! FIRE AT WILL!_" shouted sergeant to his squad when they tried to shoot their bullets – even one – to the Xenomorph's body.

"Just take those last soldiers out and mostly without any wounds, my dear pet." muttered Limburger while watching the practice from the camera. That snake had failed many times while it was trying to finish its job by taking some hits. But it was a way older than a normal Xenomorph and maybe it was the age why it couldn't pass its limits.

Still he counted on that that Lester had learned from its mistakes from the earlier practice sessions. What other way he could have used to make sure that it could fight against those Biker Mice. Sure it had taken out those Electrobuildmax principles with ease, but those motorcycle mice were just the other thing.

"_FUCK! THERE WE'VE GOT ONE HELL OF A FAST DEVIL!_" shouted marine shooting a grenade from his pulse rifle while the others were shooting at their own flanks while Lester was moving somewhere in the dark trying to avoid the bullets.

Now she could avoid as good as possible, taking immediately notice to the black skinned marine's unrestrained firing, spending every bullet there was in the rifle. He had there only 17 plasma bullets.

Second by second she moved closer to that alone marine who was biting his teeth letting the obscenities out from his mouth, when his ammo was running short. Now there were only 10 bullets.

"_GOD DAMNIT, MEN! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?_" shouted his firing for a moment stopped sergeant when he heard behind him bad screaming. It was there!

"_MARINES! TAKE IT DO…_" shouted sergeant when the dead marine's pulse rifle shot its grenade straight at him and his marines. Now there was nothing what could have saved them from the hellish pain!

And Lester was just smirking in the corner hearing her opponents' desperate screams. How great it was to watch the result of the diabolical work.

"_That was just great, Lester! With that performance you deserved a rest for this night!_" said the Plutarkian quitting the practice right there. But at the same moment he got a message.

Itself from the Plutark's repulsive High Chairman Camembert.

"By my gills! What is that idiot Chairman going to talk about now?" thought Limburger while Lester crawled from the lower floor to her cage. Now she wanted to sleep. Preferably without any disturbance.

"_Limburger! It's so wonderful to see you after so long waiting!_" said Camembert to Limburger who tried to keep as good poker face as possible.

"Yes yes, your imperial grandiosity! The tug transformer…"

"_But because it's been a while from the last call, what about the traditional Plutarkian greeting?_" suggested Camembert bending over to the video screen making Limburger to swallow. Now he had to endure even this!

"_Cheek to cheek, and sweet to sweet, Plutark gets it all, when it comes to the wall! HOH HOH HOH HOH HOH HOO!_" greeted Plutarkians each other putting their butts against the screen wiring their hands and making armpit farts for the ending of the greeting.

"If these really wonderful greetings have been taken care of, could you friendly tell what was your purpose to call me, your mighty High Chairmaniness? I'd have some important stuff to do immediately!" questioned Limburger while his High Chairman took a deep breath. That sure was meaning something really important…

"_Yes, Limburger! When you failed last time with tug transformer thing – like countless times before it – have you read the news just moments ago?_" suggested Camembert making Limburger to wonder, what news he was meaning. According to the tone it couldn't be any good…

"And what kind of news you were going to throw at me this time, your mighty stinkiness? Are Plutarkian political parties having some trouble because of some mice resistance?" joked Limburger while the High Chairman put on his end a video file to play. In that file was itself Weyland-Yutani's head man Karl Weyland Bishop as the interviewee!

Just that man had gotten the calling name "Eternal Xenomorph hunter", and Limburger surely wasn't going to jump from enjoy from what he would heard in the interview… -

"_And now here comes our guest in the place of the promised film star Rodney Van Hamm, the headman of space colonies founding and pioneering soldier weapons producing corporations' himself, Karl Bishop Weyland!_" shouted standing blue shirt wearing newscaster Run Edgar when the company's owner stepped for the interview while claps filled the room.

_"Thank you, Mr. Edgar that you took me as an interviewee with such a short notice! I suppose that the whole Chicago is in deep excitement at the moment because of me and one alien visitor from the outer space." _saidWeyland shaking hands with the newscaster and after that they got on the chairs for the interview.

"_Alright, Mr. Weyland! You arrived here just after midnight and apparently your Colonial Marines are already at their work. Do we citizens have to worry about them at all?_"

"_I promise that my marines won't harm any single citizen, as long as they keep themselves out of their way. I just can't say the same about that alien creature, which is probably in this city._"

"_But Mr. Weyland, according to the rumors Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the infamous Nostromo incident, died in the prison planet Fury 161! Did you really try to help her with this so called Xenomorph thing?_"

"_After my company found her from the outer space and we interrogated her from this incident, we saw that she wasn't herself anymore. She was more paranoid but stronger as well because of those horrors. I just wish that she chose better when I offered her my help, but I can't blame her. She saved us. She saved us all. From the all possible horrors that could have broken loose!_" said Weyland when the newscaster took a piece of paper to his hands.

"_You just can't say the same about that report which Ripley gave to you after when she was found. So was this following order really worth it? Sacrificing all those human lives because of this order: 'Nostromo rerouted to new coordinates. Main priority: laboratory investigation of the life form and making sure it lives. All other priorities rescinded. Crew expendable.' Don't you think, Mr. Weyland, that this is really extreme decision? Sacrificing humans for some alien creature from which we don't know simply anything?_"

"_These kinds of priorities just make me wonder what my predecessors were thinking about this incident. Sacrificing humans for something like that? Then you need to be a monster to do it. But if you haven't noticed, we aren't in the position of that… 'monster' as many call it. It probably just did what anyone or any other life form would have done in its position: to stay alive! Just like we did when it comes to the Stone Age…_"

"_But it killed almost everyone of that crew yet with really… suggestive ways as to keep that short! Although your opinions of this incident are really interesting to hear, do you still have something to say about it?_"

"_I say only this, Edgar: although many rumors say that the company in my lead is anything but just cold, after money running monsters especially after this LV-426 incident, we have only made sure the safety of the colonists since I took the lead of this company 2153! You want our help with incidents like this, so we take care of it in no time!_" said Weyland closing his eyes for the end of his speech making one part of audience to clap their hands while the other part was really suspicious keeping their hands off from each other.

"_And for the final question, dear Mr. Weyland? Could you still tell us, what are you really doing here in Chicago?_"

"_At first: this whole city is since from this moment under 24/7 surveillance and in quarantine as well always for the Michigan lake! No one will get out of this city without going through the toll and every sewer will be in tight surveillance as well! Night watches will be completed since from 8 p.m. on every evening!_"

* * *

><p>"All right, guys! There's probably something in this warehouse. Tracker just doesn't lie!" told to the wall leaning private while looking his motion tracker's radar. Others were walking to the door ready to take the unpleasant visitor out.<p>

"One! Two! THREE!" shouted the private kicking rusty metal door to the ground running in there with his two comrades to explore the dark warehouse.

"Oskert and Kiltra, you take that end over there! Rookie, you come with me!" announced the sergeant Veqra when the marines stepped deeper to the warehouse, listening to the voices of their motion trackers. Something was moving there as well as they were…

"Hey Kiltra! Found anything?" asked boxes off pushing Oskert from his comrade, who was watching the contents of the boxes with the crow bar.

"Nothing, Osk! Just nothing about xeno eggs at least not here! And we lost some good vines as well." shouted Kiltra watching with his flashlight to the crashed tree boxes where the vine bottles were. Bottles were now nothing more than a total waste because the vine in them was pouring to the ground.

Meanwhile Veqra and rookie were looking at the drool which came down from ceiling, which meant only one thing: there were Xenos loose in that city.

"Let's check this out…" muttered Sergeant stepping under to the metal bar scared rookie behind him. When Veqra put his hand under that drool, he got a bit of it to his hand and groped it by his hands.

"GAAAHHH!" shouted the rookie suddenly when something jumped on him with that effect that Sergeant started to shoot to the direction of the rookie, making Oskert and Kiltra to attract their attention to the hissing which wasn't really far from the sergeant.

"MEN! STOP IT! PRONTO!" shouted Veqra when black creature gone from the door outside. But after a little moment the hissing sounded angrier…

"No problem, Sarge! We've got that little devil!" said the private, who held that little creature in his left hand.

That creature was just a black cat, which had become angry for that when its home was filled by the intruders.

"That's a way to go, Sarge! Probably this little kitty is worth all that noise." joked the private letting the resisting cat to search a new home.

"Goddamn cats! Just because of those false alarms our armory isn't in its best when we should take those tool snakes down!" swore sergeant ordering others to look the metal bar upon him.

"God! You don't need to be any Einstein to confirm that to be some Xeno drool. This whole town would be in the moment theirs incubator in a day!" blurted the private out looking with his sergeant's flashlight that down coming drool. Taking it off anywhere would take a little eternity.

"But we don't know yet surely, how many snakes are out there, Guters. Let's head back to lieutenant and give our report. Whole Chicago must be put under the surveillance and quarantine. There's no other way to find those monsters!" announced Sergeant walking out from the warehouse telling to the others about the drool. Then they just had to wait in their own APC, what would be their next move, when they drove off from the dock to their accommodation…

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen to me carefully, citizens of Chicago. Stay in your interiors every time when the dark rises and don't walk by no means in the dark places even if it was a sunny day! To eliminate this alien threat I have called reinforcements with my own squad, so prepare to thorough investigations even if you didn't see that creature! If you want to help…<em>" Camembert stopped the file just there very angry while Limburger was trying to keep his made up smile when High Chairman's face just got redder.

"_Don't try to tell me that you don't have anything to do with this incident! I've heard about that as well that some Chicago's electricity and building firm's principals have been taken out of the picture during last few weeks and what can you figure out from that? You're even lower than I thought in the first place, Limburger! To use a creature like that parasite which only abuses other life forms to create more of them? _" barked High Chairman with reference to that creature which he saw through the class for Limburger's misfortune.

"But your High Chairmaniness, the snake in my cage is under even the better control than a rabid dog. Just believe me, that 'parasite' won't kill anyone without my order, although it has a bad habit to leave its drool wherever it goes." explained Limburger while taking off the drool from his shoes. Maybe Karbunkle should create an electric collar, which could give Lester electric shocks every time when it poured its drool.

"_And it's just that creature what Weyland is looking for even under the rocks, so you should fry it and as fast as possible! That creature is nothing more than a parasite, which should be killed when it has been born!_" told Camembert when Limburger just kept himself calm before his High Chairman.

And when Limburger wouldn't have needed any more problems, Greasepit came to him to tell some bad news.

"Mr. Limburger!"

"Not now, my child! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of important call?" asked Limburger angry when his right arm-man pointed to the lab's door, from where came noisy knocking and yet an order: "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR WE'LL COME THROUGH! YOU HEAR US? THIS IS PART OF THE XENOMORPH THREAT'S PREVENTION PROGRAM, SO OPEN THIS DOOR! IMMEDIATELY!"

Camembert closed his own receptor in that second and Limburger was about to panic. If those marines found that creature, his gills would be fried immediately!

For his luck Lester was listening to everything already since Camembert's contact, and it knew, what to do when uninvited guests came. The sewer hatch before her opened, just when the lab's metal door was starting to break while Greasepit was trying to hold it. When it finally broke down to the ground, poor Greasepit was then under the heavy metal door as well as heavily equipped marines!

"AUCH! OUCH! Don't – AHH! – you – OH HOH HOH! have AAGGH! Never mind." said Greasepit while marines stepped on the door and on him as well.

"Oh well! Itself Weyland-Yutani's Colonial Marines have come to a visit? Would you like some drink?" asked Plutarkian when marines grabbed from him, letting go from him when they smelled that disgusting smell.

"GAAH! When have you last taken shower, Mr. Limburger?" asked young private keeping his fingers at his nose because of that cheesy smell. Other marines were exploring the lab upside down while Limburger just tried to look as innocent as possible and to figure out something to say about that drool what was on the floor and in that cage. Did those marines have to interfere with his plans just like those insolent mice?

"You come with us, Mr. Limburger! I think that our boss might have some interesting questions just for you!" said two tough looking privates grabbing from Limburger's clothes pulling him with them out of the lab.

"And from what dear Weyland is going to ask me?" asked Limburger like he didn't even know what was going on, until one of the privates showed him a photo. A photo of Xenomorph in the night walk.

"Alright, sir! When you now know what is that what our boss wants to speak with you, then why don't we get you to the rendezvous?" shouted the marines when Limburger was starting to sweat.

Luckily he had few moments to figure out a good and waterproof explanation for Weyland that he wouldn't doubt anything. Although Biker Mice were just another thing and hopefully they wouldn't know about this too soon…

* * *

><p>"<em>If you want to help us with your own weapons and voluntarily, it's okay for us! But stay sharp, dear citizens! From now on this whole city is under surveillance to the last possible corner!<em>" said the interview ending Weyland shaking hands with Edgar just a moment before the TV was switched off. In the Last Chance Garage.

"Al right, bros! We probably just got loads of problems." muttered Modo who had switched TV off making Throttle and Vinnie to sigh. Whole city seemed to be now under marine surveillance just because of one alien creature.

"Well, let's get to the work, bros. Hey Charley babe! Was that motion tracker worth of anything?" asked from couch rising Throttle when mechanic woman stepped from the backroom a few chips in her hands.

"I got from Paxt's motion tracker enough pieces so your bikes will detect movement even from 30 meters' distance. However there's one problem with these…" announced Charley while putting chips to mice's bikes to make the radars more accurate.

"Just leave the downsides to nowhere, babe, when it comes to us! I don't think that we wouldn't find it even from the darkest corner." blustered Vinnie making his bros to shake their heads. Whatever other creature would be found from corner still being alive after its founding, but this creature was so fast and clever, that it was good to get it busted even for a moment.

"Like Paxt said in his message, his motion tracker shouldn't be used more than 20 minutes in one row, so use them wisely, guys, or you have to look for that snake only by your mouse instincts!" Charley's words got the cold facts to make mice to think more carefully: it really wasn't nice to encounter a creature like Xenomorph, but mouse had to do what mouse had to do meaning in other words: putting his own life to the danger.

However Vinnie took lethal creature's given challenge in like it would have been his long wished challenge from iron tough opponent. Others were feeling a shared sense of shame because of white furry Martian's blind bluster.

"Alright, bros! Why don't we get to the road to put that snake to the ice!" shouted on his red bike jumped Vinnie with eager tone while Modo and Throttle stepped on their own bikes ready for the hunt.

"Let's rock…" started Throttle when the whole trio started their bikes' engines.

"AND RIDE!" shouted mice in unison driving off from the carage when Charley opened the covers just before the trio drove to the sun's lightened streets.

"Phew! And how many times I must have told from this to those blockheads?" huffed Charley while putting the metal covers back on her carage. Her thoughts were in capturing that beast and only thing to remember was to not to go to dark places.

"_Alright, Charley! It's your turn to take part on this snake hunt!_" thought brown hairy mechanic taking her own motion tracker, little flamethrower and as well some special equipment with her. Just locking the doors and she would do her own part in this.

Charley just couldn't expect how close the diabolical creature really was. So invisible and silent it was still in the middle of that raid.

She just needed to keep an eye on Charley really quiet and peacefully like Limburger had said: if she managed to kidnap that human, mice would break down!

Lester just didn't want Limburger to hear her thoughts in that moment: maybe that human female could help it…

Unfortunately her thought was faced against by that cold fact, that when that female would see her, she would run away. But unlike that one human female in her first territory very long ago, somehow she just felt like, that not all human females are just nervous.

That alien had learned it by the hard way when she almost managed to take out that white space suit wearing female, which smashed her out from that shuttle's airlock and then yet shot harpoon to her chest ending the tough struggling. And although that human had made a mistake letting her pistol off from her hands it had almost fried her when she tried to get back inside to the shuttle.

That moment with that eternal pain still hurt that old Xenomorph, but she now had to concentrate to keep herself out of the marines and especially Biker Mice's sights, or otherwise she would have to say goodbye to her return ticket.

She just didn't know that one private of the marines had taken unsuspecting devil on his target line, almost wanting to celebrate stepping closer to that drool pouring snake.

"Alright, you little son of a bitch…" said the private stepping quietly grabbing his pulse rifle's trigger raising it up to the creature.

"This ball just isn't big enough for you and us."

Now that scum's destiny depended on that little burst which private Herlight was about to give into that monster's back.

But still it knew better.

So much better¸ especially when the creature dodged his bursts just in the final moment and it mauled Herlight's chest with its tail with that effect that he got to touch the ground blood spilling over him.

Just in that moment Lester remembered when she watched that in the bad shape being marine why she shouldn't start to be nice, especially when it was about those armed creatures. Those Biker Mice would surely face her wrath, if they made her to do it!

But why would those motorcycle driving mice spare her? Even a thought seemed impossible to her especially after yesterday's chase and possible reveal.

And when Limburger was in the interrogation, poor Xenomorph's only chance to release itself from its slavery depended on that human.

But what if Limburger decided to use that as an advantage? She had to take that risk, or otherwise she would never be free!


	4. From nowhere coming devil with a deal

I thought that eliminating that last human was easy but I paid for that belief, just when I was about to grab that female which made to crawl out of my hideout because of hot steam. It hurt and I was making sure that it wasn't going to get out of that so easily!

But I couldn't take it off, because that human blew me out of its ship, shooting at me to my chest when I tried to get back there. With that my struggle almost ended there when I was flying a pain in my chest to space.

But so called Destiny gave me a one chance. Even I couldn't have believed it: just when I was about to fly with speed to the space's cold lap, I got back that creature's ship when the rope which was on that weapon was stuck to the door. I was about to use that chance to my advantage!

First I touched that ship's white surface. Then I tried to get in the ship from one of the holes, but that diabolical female outsmarted me.

That heat which pushed me off that human's ship. It was painful, so painful that I can't even imagine what was rolling in my head in that moment when enormous heat almost fried me.

Then there was only me and eternity. Cold space on whose darkness I was really many periods of my home planet. I could hear barely anything, although I saw some ships when my vision was starting to blur.

And that queen who had guided me on that human ship. Where she was when I needed her advice in those alone moments?

Just cold air. The only thing which I managed to feel when I floated like an eternity felt time from planet to another planet.

I was ready to believe that my end was coming when I tried to sleep to save oxygen, but I had no choice. Either I'd keep myself in the hibernation or I'd breathe my final breaths…

Then I thought that it had come. Because of the back which was burning. The orange planet below seemed so beautiful and it would have been a shame if my life ended just because of that burning.

But it didn't.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Stilton! Are you really sure that you want that castle? According to the rumors the spirits of the devils live in there!" asked robust-looking Plutarkian salesman from the thin, young, blood red clothes wearing Plutarkian who was standing on the end of the hill. Watching with his binoculars at his new home. It was just for his tastes.<p>

"Come on, Mr. Korweit! Maybe the cheapest cottages are the best to offer..." muttered 22 years old noble Plutarkian putting his binoculars to the sky. To the sky on where one fire ball was flying straight to the ground.

"Wait a minute! What kind of ball is coming down from there?" wondered Stilton while looking the fire ball from closer. Finally, it ended up to the creepy castle.

"By the Plutark! Korweit! Take me to that castle IMMEDIATELY!" shouted thin Plutarkian at the maps looking salesman. Korweit got what he managed to take in his hands when he ran at the jeep.

"What's the rush, Stilton? Do you want to end up as devil's dinner in advance?" joked Korweit while putting metal to the pedal when his customer just told him to drive to the castle. As soon as possible.

"_What's that comet? I really hope that I'm not doing this for nothing..._" thought noble Plutarkian while looking the castle with his binoculars. According to the smoke the comet had created fire or then it itself was smoking out.

* * *

><p>She felt it as coup de grace which alone beings hoped, never getting it. The pain was overwhelming by the harpoon hanging from the roof and the rope which was on it.<p>

But she was still alive, even if she hit castle with force, always from the lobby to the antique looking sanitarium. There were rusty scissors and other devilish equipment to torture. Her legs were almost broken to the last piece and acid was pouring from her many little wounds. And the back let alone her head weren't in any better health when the yellow acid was pouring from them to the floor.

How ironic it was that she was on the operating table, but there was none to let her out of her misery. In that moment badly wounded xenomorph let its creepy scream out. It really wanted to die there, just because of its bad health.

"_You heard that, Korweit? It came below!_" The creature still could hear although its health had seen better days. It couldn't see either move its limps while the sun shone to the sanitarium from the hole.

"_Stilton! Wait!_" The scream just continued when the xenomorph heard someone stepping to the room. Poor creature couldn't move even its own tail, feeling only broken. And now it itself got to know what the real pain and the horror feels. It felt like that it was a punishment because of what it had done…

"By my small gills!" blurted thin, fish looking creature when it saw, who – or what – let those icy screams of help. The creature started to panic, because it couldn't defend itself against that fish.

"It's ok. It's ok." told the fish face stepping quietly closer to the weird creature, which just panicked even more letting icy hissing out. It didn't work and the fish came always closer.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not doing anything bad to you." said Stilton rubbing the creature's slimy, even repulsive looking head, tenderly stopping its panicking.

"It's ok. There's nothing to worry…" When Korweit stepped to the sanitarium, he froze in there immediately when he saw that creature.

"What in the Plutark are you doing, Stilton?" asked salesman horrified when Stilton let go of the creature. Although it was repulsive, it was somehow… fascinating. It looked just like that creature, which one of his kindergarten mates had drawn years ago.

"Don't you understand, Korweit? That creature…" said Stilton raising his hand when the black creature tried to do the same while the pain was coming overwhelming.

"It's like from the worst of all nightmares, but still, it's fascinating!" Nobel Plutarkian's lips were forming rare firm smile while touching the creature's slimy and thick fingers.

"Please, Stilton! What if it attacks if you let it to recover? That..." Plutarkian salesman's words stopped like they would have hit the wall, when he watched sharp teeth, two feet owning creature.

"That's scum! It can do anything when it comes back to its feet!" warned Korweit while grabbing from his forehead, thinking about how Plutark would react to that creature?

"Don't listen to my vulgar fish mate…" said Stilton to hard breathing creature, trying to figure out some name for it. There were portraits of the infamous Plutarkian pirates, but only one of their names attracted his attention. The portrait, where appearing the Plutarkian pirate was wearing green coat and he had lost some of his upper teeth on the left. And he was wearing a necklace. Necklace where was a black, sharp tail end. His name was… Lester Poyerto.

"Lester."

No, no, no and yet once: NO! Even seeing that creature disgusted Korweit, but yet giving a name for it.

"Stilton! Are you really losing your mind? Wouldn't it just be better to kill that whatever-that-is here and now?" Stilton couldn't have cared a less about that. He was looking seriously wounded creature's chest, where still was some kind of harpoon or spearhead.

"Say whatever you want, Korweit, but this creature here…" began Stilton while putting his sleeves up to his elbows. And after that he grabbed to the harpoon; "doesn't deserve it!" when Stilton pulled the harpoon out of the creature's chest, it screamed icily once again but this time, with pleasure. The worst of the pain was about to go away…

"All right, my friend, rest." told Stilton making the creature to close its eyes.

"Just rest, Lester… for now."

"That we could finally get rid of it, right, lord Stilton?" asked Korweit afraid making the young Plutark to turn around looking really angry.

"You scared coward codfish! I won't let anyone to kill that creature!" shouted Stilton straight at the salesman's head grabbing from his chest furiously. He didn't want anyone to harm it. It was his. Only his.

"But Stilton! That creature isn't from this planet! Who knows is it even from this solar system?" Stilton already knew the answer to the salesman's question, although his memories from his childhood were quite thin.

They said that that creature was supposed to be some kind of metaphor of the Devil; its head was bent and it looked like sex organ, but there were two things why that 'scum' was, what it really was: the will to stay alive killing any possible threats and coldhearted immorality, something what even assassins couldn't achieve.

"What was the official name of that creature, Korweit? If I remember right, its Latin name is _Internecivus raptus _orin other words "murderous thief". That's what I can remember, when I got to know about this a few months back when one journalist said about that creature." said Stilton while walking around trying to form some kind of picture from his childhood memory. A Plutarkian child, who drew the picture, must have had some kind of traumas and scary nightmares. That child's father probably had told about it to his wife and showed photos from that creature leaving the poor child scary traumas. Not to mention the creature's physique which left its mark to the child's mind.

And yet there were diabolical, badly ending nightmares.

"I say this yet one more time, Stilton! Whatever that creature is, it really isn't one of us and we're not like… it. What the High Chairman would say when he heard about this?" panicked salesman while Stilton was only thinking plans long shot plans for that creature. Maybe it could be harnessed as a guardian who could keep the gatecrashers out of his castle.

And in the little moment the creature let its tongue out for a little moment making Stilton fascinated of what he was seeing. That creature better should have been only one in the Milky Way are and in the whole Mars or otherwise it wouldn't be so priceless.

"If you don't want me to keep that creature by this current price, Korweit, how about if I paid you a triple price? This castle and creature and you'd keep your mouth shut or I'll hang you up for snitching." suggested noble Plutarkian while caressing the creature's tongue before it got back to the mouth. Korweit really didn't want to keep something like this hidden; an urban legend was true and from it had been known only in the lunatic state written memos and some pictures, whose truthfulness barely anyone believed.

Only those rare persons believed those writings and pictures, who would have been ready to give anything to get a creature like that for themselves. Persuading that creature to the outsiders' means couldn't be possible, because according to the legend they only serve one thing: their queen's orders!

"Oh you mean triple? What does it feel when the price is Plutarkian lives?" joked Korweit when in the moment a head of a gun was right before his mouth. Stilton apparently didn't want an opportunity like this to be missed.

"Either you'll take triple price from this castle with this 'thief', or I'll put you some holes in your head. Or… how about if I put under that killing acid?I think that it wouldn't be so bad for you…" the noble Plutarkian was about to use extreme way to get what he wanted, while Korweit tried to make him change his mind while he was pulled nearer to the acid leaking creature.

"I PLEASE, LORD STILTON! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" begged salesman when Stilton put his right hand under the lethal acid, making it burn immediately!

"If you unlucky blockhead don't agree with my offer, I'll fry your legs next, slowly and really painfully! Do you already want to sell this castle? Triple price and this creature?" asked Stilton while Korweit was trying to stop the burning of his hand. That acid definitely was more dangerous than a regular acid.

"Yes, Stilton! I accept your offer! We can write even the contracts immediately, but promise me one thing..." Korweit's elbow was starting to fry because of that acid. There could be his stop.

"I'll never, NEVER again see you! And if I'll see you, I'll rip your head off even with my only arm!" blustered Korweit furiously making Stilton to smile diabolically. Finally his plan was bearing fruit.

"Alright, Korweit! Oh how I wish that you took my offer before I put your poor hand to that acid. Hah hah hah hah!" laughed Stilton while Korweit mourned because of the stimulation and burning. The faster he got away from that lunatic, the better!

Now only a name to the castle's buying contract and it would be done! Now that castle was finally his and so was that repulsive, but so terrifying creature as well. Then he should look for some information from it and put it… into the cage.

But would it want to stay in there voluntarily? Either he'd put that creature in there so he could teach to that creature manners and learn its own ways of life without any fear from that it could attack. Or otherwise he would take a lethal risk and it could wander across in the castle. Without any leash attached.

It looked terrifying with its sharp teeth and its tongue, but it probably wouldn't try to harm him, because he took the harpoon out of its chest and he left it to recover in peace.

"Poor Lester. Whoever shot you with that harpoon to your chest, didn't like you." said Stilton caressing the creature's head, noticing that the wounds were healing. It probably could heal itself from the lethal damage, but operating table's, on where the creature was, days were numbered, when it was corroding under it and it fell on the burning acid making some kind of pipes in its back to smoke. For its luck Stilton pulled it off the acid puddle before anything worse could happen.

"Don't worry, 'murderous thief'! I won't do to you same like that that did this to you. I promise, my long feet friend!" promised Plutarkian while watching Lester's skeleton-like chest, which was healing the wounds. Its body must really have had really effective healing program every time, when it would be outmatched.

He walked out from the room, leaving the long tail owning creature to rest and calm down. If it already in its bad state tried to touch him, probably it wouldn't harm at least him. Hopefully he wouldn't pay for it later.

"Dr. Karbunkle! Would you have time to visit in my castle? I'd have a badly wounded patient from really far away." told the young lord via his walkie-talkie to his recently hired scientist, who had big head and diabolical, sadistic sense of humor.

"_Right away, your young destruction thirsting greediness! Once I'll get my toolbox out from this miserable sheEELLFFF!_" answered not far from Stilton's location being young scientist when the stuff on the ledge fell on him according to the voice. But he didn't have to hurry, because he trusted that the creature wouldn't harm him. He had saved its life when he could have wiped it out for good.

And what would happen, when it woke up? That's something what Stilton really wanted to see. Then he would see was that creature really like those texts and pictures described it. Heartless killing machine.

Now Stilton wanted to focus on his diet's absolute top, that is the Plutarkian worms, on whom had on some kind of acid, but it was more like chili, making not any harm to the organs, assuming that you didn't take it in big meals. They were expensive, but still worth the price, thought the young Plutarkian eating his worms outside the castle when he noticed the sand storm was coming.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you stinking joker! Just tell us, where is that creature!" shouted lt. colonel Paxt while beating to the chair tied Limburger to his cheek. Weyland told him to calm down when the Plutarkian's human mask was starting to tear revealing a bit of his fish face.<p>

"Paxt! Let me finish this. You can keep your eyes open for example wandering around the city for a while!" told from chair rising Weyland making Paxt to step aside from Limburger.

"Alright, Limburger! Just tell us, do you really know, where that snake could possibly be?" asked head man of Weyland-Yutani stinging Limburger's neck a bit by his own necklace. The one which had black, sharp tail end.

"Alright, alright! You won, Weyland! I DO have one, but it kills..." said Plutarkian feeling that he had totally lost while Paxt was grabbing to his knife.

"… only when I tell it to do so, dear gentlemen! And dear Karl, maybe I would give it to you if you let it to take out yet only one person and you tell your marines to take out those Biker Mice like it was an accident…" suggested Plutarkian when Paxt put his knife on the fish face's neck.

"You're not taking anyone! NOT A SINGLE PERSON, YOU GODDAMN… AGGHH!" shouted Paxt when his boss grabbed from his wrist and threw him at the door with that effect that Paxt's nose broke according to the blood on the door.

"Forgive me, Paxt! You left me with no choice." said Weyland when there came once again white paste from his left ear to the lieutenant's bloody face making Limburger to wonder, who Weyland really was. Humans didn't leak white paste like that…

"What on Earth are you, Weyland? You're not at least a human…" blurted Plutarkian watching on the Paxt's face pouring paste when Weyland cleared the lieutenant face from it and stopping his left ear from leaking anymore.

"To hell with it, what I am, Limburger! So what were you trying to offer, again?" asked Weyland listening to the Plutarkian's diabolical plan with coolness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile mice were driving on the streets of Chicago encountering marines occasionally while trying to find that creature.<p>

"Oh! Looks like that these guys are about to give a lesson to that creepyhead before we even see it." said Vinnie when the whole trio stopped in the road crossing when the marine APCs drove before them in hurry.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Vinnie! When these guys push that creature out of its hiding, it probably just moves. Undetected." guessed Throttle when the trio continued to drive. Trackers weren't detecting anything unnatural on the radar. Not yet.

"How about we took a quick visit at one stink fish's home place? It wouldn't be bad to check it out now." suggested Modo when the trio turned from cross point to left direction to see Limburger's tower. Now surrounded by the marines.

The motorcycle trio used their bikes' afterburners to fly to Limburger's tower easily. Straight to his own office, but not noticing Limburger in there.

"Isn't this weird, bros? First the tool head kills some people, second here comes the slime face's hunter with his personal army and yet Limburger's gone!" snarled Vinnie disappointed when mice drove to the downstairs to the lab to see, where they right about Limburger's interference with this.

"I just got a feeling that our lovely Xeno snake is moving somewhere like invisible." told Throttle just before they mashed the lab doors by their bikes.

Lab was like a crime scene: no one was there. Only some strands around the cage, on where was text: 'Investigation area'.

Throttle got off from his bike to look in the cage being drool. There was no doubt now. It was just like that creature's own!

"It's clear now: the toolhead is working for Limburger!" announced amber furry mouse touching his fingers against the glass cage when his bros snorted not-so-surprised.

"That's it! Now we'll make from that scalefish mash!" shouted Modo when his red eye started to flash in red because of anger. How could that stink fish take something like that as a worker?

"You bet, Modo! But remember, bros: we're not helping Weyland and we don't ask help from those marines! Once we'll find it and hopefully before those marines, it's going to get torn apart!" snarled Throttle punching his hands together when Vinnie added yet: "Slowly and painfully!"

And it didn't take even a moment when the Biker Mice were already outside, not giving mercy to tower's walls. That's what Lawrence-fish deserved. Now he would be really marinated because of this!


	5. The Devil's playground

**"Alright, Throttle! If it's clear now that the fish brain's got that toolhead working for him, so why don't we just make from them both roast?" snarled Vinnie in anger when the mice drove in the streets while Throttle was trying to figure out some kind of plan against that creature. And after a moment, he had an idea: - If every sewer and warehouse in this town is under the raid and it isn't in Limburger's tower, where that snake friend of ours could possibly be?**

**There shouldn't be many hiding place under this all activities, so Modo and Vinnie had into their minds only two places on where that outer space monster might be moving.**

**City's roofs or then in the water.**

**"I'd bet, that it's moving right now on the roof, but to hell with it. It's way too good to be unnoticed!" announced Throttle driving before his bros to the direction of the Michigan Lake.**

**"Oh! I see. We're going to fishing, right?" questioned Modo making Throttle to turn his head back with devilish smirk.**

**"And not some common fish, big bro. I think that it's going to the lake and with good luck it'll get there once when you look somewhere else. I hope that those marines haven't done deep dives in there yet…"**

**"Because Biker Mice from Mars are going to do first! WOHOHHOO!" yelled Vinnie when the mice trio just put the pedal to the metal.**

**Not even suspecting, who has keeping eyes on them.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Just like I suspected! The mice are going there, where you should look the creature least! How original." said Weyland while looking with cold confidence in his arms being trackers. One showing the Biker Mice's radars' signals and the other was showing Limburger's 'pet's' current location.<strong>

**"And how much would those rodents want to know, that they're being tracked, my friend?" said Limburger massaging his hands with pleasure. Now that snake could take out those rats and he could watch it from the front row.**

**Now he could finally see if that all practice made its effect. However the mice could see it in the daylight a bit too easily but if they had to fight against it in the water, it would be really difficult. While being in the water, Lester was like a shark. Shark which you'd never like to see. Especially just a moment before your dying.**

**"I think that we're going to have to take a ride to Michigan Lake to see this great show. And after that take care of the rest of your business and hand over this… Lester to me." said Weyland while taking bloody lieutenant from floor cleaning his face and tying his hands in case that he couldn't warn Biker Mice or anyone else.**

**"Sure sure, Weyland! But do you really think that's necessary? Tying your own lieutenant, I mean?" asked Limburger while watching from the aside, when Weyland threw his lieutenant to the bedroom hands tied behind and the back and yet a baton in his mouth. Perfect disregard against even your own trusted marines: that's what he liked!**

**"You can never be too sure from the snitches, Limburger. Especially when it's a hot shot like Paxt." answered Weyland locking the bedroom by a key. And after locking it he twisted it. Breaking it and throwing it from the window to the street he ensured that no one could be stopping him.**

**But just before the two greedy persons were walking out from the door, Karbunkle and Greasepit jumped on Weyland and Limburger was left under Greasepit's greasy knee.**

**"Oh! Your bombastic cheesiness! We were waiting that we'd get that idiot out from the picture! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAA!" laughed flamethrower carrying Karbunkle while Greasepit tried to hold Weyland's face for doctor's flaming attempt.**

**"YOU LOW-BRAINY IDIOTS! We've got a change of plans!" shouted Limburger in anger while rising from the pile offering his hand paper to his cooperation partner to clean the grease from it.**

**"But Mr. Limburger! His marines just took you in without even asking and you're yet..." explained Greasepit when his boss punched him to his head while Weyland was cleaning his face and cowl as well.**

**"My dear stringbrainy professor, would you have something to give to our new cooperation partner? He could be a big help in terminating those mice." asked Limburger from his professor, who promised to get the mouse terminating-equipment ready as soon as possible.**

**"Alright, gentlemen; how about we took a trip to the Lake to watch the slaughter of the century!" shouted Weyland to the men behind him while walking to the roof where was a black helicopter. There was his current constant pilot Ratchet.**

**Blackmailed, just like Paxt.**

**"Start the engines and with speed, corporal! According to my sources our 'friend' is going to the Michigan lake with a few rodents after it!" shouted Karl to the glass on putting pilot, who was totally surprised, when he saw interrogated Limburger right behind him.**

**In the moment the Weyland-Yutani Corporations' owner stepped into the copter with his cooperation partner and Karbunkle right behind them. But unlike them, Greasepit stopped just before he was about to step inside the copter, he put his right foot to copter's hatch to breath a fresh air for a second.**

**Unfortunately the hatch was closed just before Greasepit was about to step inside and with that effect his leg was left between the hatch and the metal while copter was rising to the air.**

**"HEY! There's still one guy in here who really would like to get in! OU HUH HUUH! Just get me in and preferably !" whined Greasepit to the inside being men, from which Limburger bothered to open the hatch that Greasepit fell from copter straight at the street.**

**"How shamefully painful! Maybe he should have called that broom flying mother of his before he even stepped into this copter." joked Limburger to the others while Greasepit fell on the grey marine vehicle.**

**"Oh geese! Seems like that grease fairies aren't dying out." joked the driver withdrawing back for a second making Greasepit to fall to the ground still leaving grease to the vehicle's windscreen. And if it wasn't enough, marine drove on him and it was then there!**

**"OHHH! I really should have taken that life insurance but no! Mr. Big Cheese just…" whined Greasepit when he suddenly heard the voices of… motorcycles. Those mice just couldn't have a good free day without punching him!**

**"Oh no! Can't those rats ever AAGGGHHH!" shouted Greasepit when he was ran down by the mice. Just to see that the rodents turned back. And in a moment's notice grease leaking man was in the same way as always in the trouble when the grey furry mouse took mercy begging guy to his grabbing for interrogation.**

**"Al right, you grease panther!" said Modo throwing Greasepit against the asphalt, letting the Throttle to grab from his suspenders with rage.**

**"You can now explain what that stinking boss of yours is up to now! And don't even try to say that it's not his usual way to recruit more devilish creatures even if they were forbidden by the law!" shouted Throttle to the self-conscious man's face. Maybe he should just take all the joy he could get from this…**

**"Oh that? Well what are you Biker Bunnies going to do if I don't start to sing?"**

**"Just tell it or we'll turn you into sushi!" snarled Vinnie holding one of his sticks just before Greasepit's face. He was just laughing at those mice. How much they would love to know, that his boss was going to the Michigan Lake as well. From which those buckteeth wouldn't have any clue.**

**"Not not not not! This boy isn't going to sing even if UUNNGGHH!" joked Greasepit when Modo grabbed from his back and threw him to the next to the street lamb being green dustbin.**

**"Well… if you can't make a lard head to sing…" started grey furry Martian pushing the bin with his bros upwards the little hill.**

**"then you have to make him!" shouted the mice pushing the bin with force downwards the hill. Greasepit flew from the bin for the end of the quick trip, shouting just before splashing to the water: - MOMMAAAAAAA!**

**"_Damn those lemmings! Luckily Lester is already on the lake waiting for those rodents and they can't oppose it for a sec under the water._" thought Greasepit while walking out from the water with angry face. What a pity it was that he would miss this show and he didn't have even popcorns with him!**

**"_And the faster that black cat does its job, the more drool I don't have to take off from my shoes!_" For his misery he noticed that he had stepped on the same drool on the grass, for what he had lost his temper a long ago. Now he had to take that drool off from his shoes again or otherwise he would stick himself somewhere eventually.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Those mice are coming! I can sense it! That smoke... so repulsive!<em>" thought on the big lake swimming Lester when she was for a moment on the surface to breath air. She still needed to watch around her that she wouldn't get caught by possible witnesses.**

**She was still ready to face those mice for a long time, ever since she had heard its master's message from that that those rodents were heading to the lake and exactly there, where it could be harder to find.**

**They would pay for entering into her territory very soon, thought xenomorph while swimming beneath the fish. They swam away from her even after looking at her for a second.**

**Maybe she was too good to claim herself own territory, was it either own home to defend or taking it from the other. The latter seemed to be more satisfying job, but she didn't have to invoke to that on Mars. In its own home it didn't have to, because of her former owner and savior and maybe because of her… uniqueness. And with that followed older age and wisdom as well. Far more capable of thinking for herself, unlike the others.**

**And possibly she would be a queen one day. Own very own nest just for her. But it wasn't like she would have wanted it. She wanted to be free, until either someone would kill it or she'd die because of her old age. **

**Now she just should take out those mice and she would get back to her home. Just like Limburger promised to her or she would just let herself be killed by those mice. To end her suffering.**

**Everything seemed so easy for her while she swam in the water, just next to the cliffs. But still, she was thinking something…**

**Something which had troubled her for years.**

**That other fish face, which had taken care of her after she almost died on Mars. Did it really care about her or did it only want to use her to its own, selfish means?**

**According to what her sisters had told about that fish face, called Stilton, was paragon of the wickedness and greed, but Lester thought differently about it and with heavy basis.**

**How much she missed those old, distant days when he could move inside the Plutarkian's dark castle just like she wanted to keep her instincts in order. In the castle where were antique but still dangerous traps. It was good practice for her, although sometimes it could have gone very painful because of metal arrows and metal spikes.**

**"_You're coming better all the time, my little girl! Please let me hand over your reward._" recalled xenomorph when she was rewarded for dodging the killing weapons. And her reward was a bowlful of Plutarkian slime worms. At first they tasted disgusting, but she learned to swallow them. She still missed the good kind of meat.**

**The human meat, like on her first territory.**

**But that one, repulsive fish face she would have wanted to kill already back then, when he first time stepped to the castle to replace the latest castle caretaker, who had had enough because of Lester's devilish sense of humor and scaring. It still didn't go as far as killing. It was only scaring like on that one piece of paper, on which was one diabolical bat- and humanlike creature scaring people. Just like… a freak like her, who should be burnt or put into the tip of the spear as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong> "So… Where is that my new castle caretaker? That damned telltale Peikotre got to go already on April and there's been no word on long time!" snarled from the castle's balcony Mars' sand desert looking Stilton while eating his tasteful worms at same time.<strong>

**The worms got to more than only acid spice from above. His creature, from which he had taken care of, was looking at him from above drool pouring through her teeth. And that drool was seen everywhere inside the castle. Well, with that drool's cleaning you could had gotten extra exercise.**

**Let alone those Martian mice's welcome committee, which those useless rodents got to feel ever since they first time stepped into his castle. Through the dark tunnel, where you couldn't spare yourself from fear. **

**And according to radar there were coming a bunch of gatecrashers into his 'pet's' tunnel. They just didn't know to take care of their own health although many of their predecessors had been taken out already who knows how many times.**

**Last 12 years of living in the Mars' most infamous castle. Shortly: a place where could be hard to get in and harder was to get out of the whole building alive. And only really few had gotten out of there to tell about that creature. One of those four survivors, who had been lucky enough to get out of the Devil's castle, was current Martian Freedom Fighters' General Stoker. He never had forgotten those moments, when his squad died in that creature's… treatment.**

**Blood, tearing the organs out and abducting the bodies as relics let alone the mice's tails. No wonder that those few survivors had seen even nightmares from their visit into the castle, getting the bad wounds from it to remember it. Stoker's own stomach had gotten from his own visit bad wound when Lester hit him with force with her tail. He still managed to stab xenomorph into its neck, and when it was vulnerable, he tied a grenade into its tail and then he ran out of there.**

**He had his own live in return, but his squad mates, seven Martian mouse privates – Paibort, Ikzoz, Tyrk, Lazernait, Oxride, Hizorz and Pernorv – all of them were either slaughtered or they were gone into the dark corners of the castle to die of bleeding. And it was told be nothing more than a legend and some crazy, paranoid Plutarkian pirate's apex of perverseness. How every one of those, who had only laughed at that pirate's arguments, would have reacted if they saw it with their own eyes? Not living after seeing it.**

**"Just get into your job, Lester. That from which you really enjoy." said back looking Plutarkian on the wall being xenomorph, which only shrieked affirmatively crawling into the castle's ground floor.**

**Straight through the lab into the tunnel, where were a few soldiers from mice army walking scared. Now she could even step into the front of those rodents without taking care of her own flesh, but it wasn't her style. Those armed Martians should be taken out one by one. Although it looked like that they'd lost their sense even from the breeze.**

**Except one of them.**

**"Come on, Sarge! I already told you when we left that this is one hell of a suicide trip!" whined behind the white furry sergeant walking young, grey furry Martian private called Lispontzer with laser rifle in his shaking hands. Other two privates just behind weren't in that better condition when they stepped further in the tunnel without seeing properly with their flashlights.**

**And in that tunnel was supposed to be that terrifying creature, which got three privates conquered by fear. Especially when behind walking brown furry, green eyes having private roared like something would have hit him and in a moment's notice he was somewhere in the dark.**

**"Vaisker? VAISKER!" shouted at the back looking white furry, blue eyes private with his flashlight noticing a blood trail on the ground. Apparently that devil had already taken care of Vaisker, concluded private Yrbit in fear when their sergeant told them to keep their eyes open.**

**They were supposed to go to the Stilton's castle to steal important info about his activities, but how many units had lost their lives trying to get in there. They were more like on the silver plate. As a dinner for a monster. And sergeant Erskor's unit was probably thirty-fifth of that kind meal.**

**"We finish this mission and that's it!" shouted sergeant to the privates, but suddenly black sharp tail hit through his neck and poor Erskor could only scream from pain, when he was taken into the ceiling being hole above him.**

**"GOD DAMNIT! LET GO OF ME SO I AAAARRGGGHHHH!" heard from the up when the blood drops were dropping on Lispontzer's eyes. It was it. It was slaughtering their sergeant with no mercy and they were watching it at horror.**

**"Oh Mars! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!" shouted panicking Lispontzer running as fast as he could Yrbit following his example. Just before their sergeant shouted his last scream and the creature dropped its result of its work down to the ground. And now it just had to take out those two cowards, whose dealing would be as easy as eating a piece of cake.**

**The first one to be gone was that Yrbit. He probably didn't have the Martians' best feet for escape and it just made Lester's job even easier. Martian mice the precursors of the humanoids? Lester found it really hard to believe while grabbing with force from white furry mouse's back. Poor mouse lost his rifle when his bloody doom came to it. In that second he was in the giant metal spike bleeding lethally while black creature continued to take out the last of the gatecrashers.**

**Nothing would save that scared Martian, who was hitting a metal door front of him. Tears of fear were dropping down to his cheeks, exactly in the same rhythm than when big steps were coming closer and closer.**

**Now his death would come, just when the young private looked behind him laughing with a sad tone. When blood flew around the tunnel's walls Stilton just watched from blood's smutched surveillance camera his pet's hostility against the gatecrashers.**

**"It's so ugly, repulsive and drooling creature…" said his 30s having noble Plutarkian while watching the camera's video.**

**"But because of that hostility and because of lack of compassion so enchanting, even if I say it ten or even a hundred times a day. Isn't that right, professor Karbunkle?" Karbunkle was building some kind of device concentrated only on it breathing for a little pause.**

**"Yes yes, your baronic greed! Your creature seems to be very hungry and angry that I really wouldn't like to be its dinner someday. Even a thought gives me creeps, no offense, my lord." said professor returning back to the work. Hopefully this mind bender machine would help with the extra recruits…**

**"Karbunkle, have a rest for the rest of this day, you've deserved it. The new caretaker of this castle should be…" said castle's owner when the doorbell rang.**

**_"AAHA! Finally that caretaker dared to arrive! Maybe I should give that klutz (= clumsy person) a good welcome because of this."_**** thought Stilton stepping through the castle's dark halls to the doors, whose above was black-white painting, which showed some kind of giant hurricane reaching its hands towards to the helpless, wounded person.**

**"Hello? Is anybody in there?" heard behind the metal door. After Stilton opened the door, he was surprised how repulsive, stinking fish face had come there to take care of degrading castle caretaking stuff.**

**"And who are you, dear sir?" asked Stilton from purple summer clothes wearing robust Plutarkian, who had the workplace's application paper in his left hand as proof. Showing that he was the one who had answered to it.**

**"Lawrence Lactose Limburger, your mighty highness! It's really a great honor to even take a step to this legendary, so called… 'Devil's' castle." said calm Plutarkian stepping behind Stilton to the dark castle, whose corners seemed to be filled only by darkness. And some kind of drool, what was on the walls.**

**"So, my new castle caretaker, let me tell you your job. You need to clean this whole castle always from the roof to the lab. And remember this, Limburger: don't annoy my pet or it will bite you! And really... deadly!" said Stilton walking to the lab while stinking Limburger watched the corners covered by darkness, feeling that someone – or something – was keeping its eye on him.**

**"And what kind of watch dog are you talking about? Is it some kind of hissing snaAAAKKEEEE!" asked Limburger stepping to the lab when Stilton's black pet jumped at him making him scared. He was begging without thinking another thing for his life that the creature right in the front of his eyes, whose sharp teeth were covered by blood and which were drooling, would spare him.**

**"Not not, Lester! Bad girl! Don't at least start to slaughter the new caretaker of my castle!" asked Stilton when his pet was smelling fat Plutarkian. Limburger tried to stay calm while the creature let it jaw out just before his eyes. But not killing him. Only scaring him.**

**It was clearly the most scaring creature he had ever seen, but to his luck Lester stopped smelling, crawling away and screaming a bit because of repulsive smell. She couldn't chomp that kind fish face because of that strong smell!**

**"Mr. Stilton! There was no word from this creature in the application." complained on the drool covered Limburger when the castle's owner grabbed from his chest for a moment.**

**"Well, you know it now, you inferior codfish can! And remember to keep some distance to Lester! She really doesn't like guests…" told Stilton while listening to his pet's desperate screaming because of the repulsive smell.**

**"Especially ones like you, Limburger! Now... get to your job, you useless sardin! NOW!" shouted Stilton leaving from the lab. Lester crawled in the wall being hole to rest in a fetal position.**

**So perfectly covered by the darkness, that Limburger almost didn't see it in that hole.**

**"Don't step in there, Mr. Limburger! She really doesn't like it if you step into its own territory!" shouted working Karbunkle when Limburger watched to hole looking at the relaxed creature, which poured its drool to the ground.**

**"_You could be something, my girl! But only time will show it…_" thought Limburger letting the xenomorph to rest.**

**Now he really had to hurry up or otherwise Stilton would turn him into meat loaf, and a thought ending up into Lester's menu with salt on him didn't help him much.**

**But that snake's repulsiveness and its anger: that was something what Lawrence Limburger claimed to harness someday.**

**Hopefully he would survive this day first…**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Where are those guys?<em>" thought Charley while walking to the Michigan Lake hearing engines' voices nearby. In front of her was marines' occupied toll, from which you wouldn't get through without passport.**

**Well, fortune favors the brave. The crying didn't help but only getting through it with formalities would help her.**

**"Sorry, ma'am! No civilians to the investigation area!" said in the guard being private when Charley showed her own pass for him.**

**"Don't be such jerks! I've got a pass and something to cover myself as well, so I'll do fine, thanks." snapped Charley at the laughing private.**

**"You can't be serious, Ms. Davidson! Are you really going to fishing to that lake? What kind of joke do OHH!" moaned private when Charley hit him with her flamethrower.**

**"Okay, okay! But don't say that I didn't warn you, ma'am! God…" said pain enduring private letting Charley through the toll after his complains.**

**"Come on, guys! Don't laugh! I've already had enough of this constant guarding!" complained the private when something attracted his comrades' attention. Motorcycle trio, which has just gotten to the opposite beach to wear a better gear for use.**

**"Well, guys… should we inform lt. Paxt about this? Those mice could ruin this whole operation, if they go to that lake!" said shotgun having private when his sergeant asked him to calm down.**

**"Not to worry, private! We only guard this toll, just like Weyland told us to do. And those rodents could make this way more interesting…" said sergeant flaming his smoke while mice were putting their special armor on.**

**"Alright bros! I think it's time to put an end to that creature's deeds!" shouted Throttle putting his black armor while Modo was putting blue and Vinnie was putting red armor.**

**"And let's keep our eyes open." said Modo putting his left arm into the armor, when suddenly there seemed to be something on the surface. Just a little moment, but there it was. It was there, waiting for them.**

**"If that creature is already waiting for us in there, why we don't just get in there!" blustered Vinnie putting his helmet on when Throttle and Modo did the same. And then they stepped on their bikes.**

**Meanwhile Charley was looking at the lake with binoculars, trying to find out where that diabolical creature could be and try to take it out before the mice would deal with it like always.**

**"_Alright, you big black snake! Just come out of your hiding. You're gonna have some guests for now!_" thought brown hair woman putting her own preying equipment ready. And the mice were just getting started.**

**"_Alright guys! Listen! We need to get that creature out of its cover to our lines of fire down th… Wait! There it is._" said amber furry Martian pointing at the down being creature. But it couldn't be differed from the rocks and other things, because the lake's depth was dark.**

**"_And now the snake can die!"_ shouted Vinnie driving down with his left arm being circular saw. Throttle and Modo shouted him to stop, but it didn't work. Vinnie was already driving without even thinking to a possible trap.**

**"_He's so tough…_" started Throttle when Modo concurred with his speech: "_but at the same time so Vinnie!_"**

**Vinnie just drove down with pure eagerness and anger to take out that devilish snake, which seemed to be in front of him. It would be a dog food in a moment!**

**"_Alright, you disgusting scumbag from outer space…_" started Martian putting his circular saw to spin to finish the creature.**

**"_It's time for you to get SIX FEET UNDER!_" shouted Vinnie striking his circular saw against the creature. But it wasn't there which he noticed just when he had stroke his saw to the rocks. They just seemed to be that creature and that got Vinnie angry. Modo and Throttle sighed deeply because of their bro's indiscretion.**

**And because of that, now he would be in really bad trouble.**

**"_OH MAAN! This really isn't nice!_" complained Vinnie while trying to get his saw out from the rocks. And if they didn't need any more trouble than just that, the motion trackers started to echo. There were now visitors in the lake and they were going to get a one hell of a welcome committee from its ruler itself!**

**"_Oh mama, there it comes!_" shouted Modo looking back when Throttle raised his left arm at the same direction. To shoot a missile at that snake and causing lots of smoke clouds underwater.**

**There was something else happening as well in the lake. They didn't hear properly underwater, but there was something on the sky. Some kind of helicopter maybe. And motion trackers started to echo once again unnervingly.**

**"_BROS! DEVIL SNAKE AT TEN O'CLOCK!_" shouted stuck being Vinnie to his bros, who didn't even manage to react when something hit their bikes making them lose their grips of them and balance as well. Throttle and Modo didn't manage to even a wink an eye, when with speed moving black creature grabbed with brute force from Modo's neck kicking Throttle to the depth.**

**"_MODO!_" shouted Throttle while sinking to the depth when the disgusting creature pressed defenseless Modo against the rock wall. Making him so defenseless with its squeezing grip, that he couldn't use his own metal arm.**

**"_LET GO OF ME SO I CAN…_" shouted resisting Martian when xenomorph pressed him more tightly against the wall. And now it could finish its job.**

**"_Oh mama! You told me once that it's good to accept your death when it's a merciful one, but this is ridiculous! GAAH!_" blurted Modo out while trying to get free. For his horror the creature started to open its mouth preparing to take out its big and powerful enemy.**

**Slowly, but sure of its victory.**


	6. You call that justice?

**In the copter's ride being Limburger and Weyland watched pleased what under Lester's jaw being video camera footage gave to them. One of those mice was just without the final lubrication and that's something what made Limburger almost satisfied. The practice was really about to pay back a hoped result regardless of Martian's strong attempts.**

**"So Lester! I think it's time to put one rodent where he belongs… Six feet under!" messaged Plutarkian to the Xenomorph, which started to tighten its tail around Modo's hands, grabbing then with its hands to his helmet near his cheeks. Poor Martian had to reluctantly admit that fact, that even he couldn't resist it. Not then and not anymore. Not after that.**

**"_I think this is the end of the ride for me, bros! Goodbye!_" said grey furry Martian closing his eyes preparing to accept his bloody doom.**

**Now it would do it, thought Modo hearing unpleasant hissing when the creature opened its mouth raising its teeth. That devil would kill him with its tongue, just like it did to Tax yesterday.**

**Limburger was jumping in joy while listening to Lester's hissing and watching Martian's helplessness, which ended right in that second when Lester's tongue came out from the mouth.**

**It really should had ended right there.**

**But like a miracle, it didn't. Some kind of light under the water interrupted Lester making it blind for a moment and made it to scream. Modo had almost ended up to the Devil's dinner, but he got only mark of its teeth to just between his eyes. He would now make that in the trouble being snake to suffer!**

**But he really had to get to the surface. Safe, because water was literally flowing into his broken helmet. And in a second that snake let its tight grip go of Modo, freeing him and letting him swim to surface. To breathe fresh air.**

**"_Modo! You alright?_" asked confused Throttle from Modo who breathed briefly some air before answering.**

**"Yeah! I'm okay, but I wouldn't like to end up to that kind of animal's dinner again!"**

**"MODO! HERE!" Just nearby he heard similar screaming while stepping to beach sand. It was Charley, who had according to the voice something important to say.**

**"Charley? What is she doing here?" wondered wounded Martian while taking his broken helmet off stepping to the Charley after that. Mechanic woman had broken the order of the mice – as usual - and she couldn't just take the fact, that this was only 'men's job'. **

**" 'Sorry Charley girl, but things like capturing a giant snake is a work of machos like us!' Yeah right! And you can't get rid of it that better?" laughed Charley while preparing to longer suffering snake's torture in the form of flashbang grenades.**

**"That damned maroon haired chick just dares to interfere with my plans? I'll give her a good lesson…" shouted enraged Limburger while watching from the copter's cockpit to the lake's beach. That mouse's death was already so close, but that woman…**

**"Lesson? Limburger, what the hell are you…" asked wondering Karl when Limburger asked Karbunkle to open the hatch taking a RPG from the weapons pile. Already loaded.**

**"I'll show to that paragon of nothingness a little lesson! HAH HAH HAH!" laughed Plutarkian hysterically by shooting a missile towards Charley. Weyland was angry because of this and pulled him back inside the copter. Did he really have to ruin this whole operation because of momentary impulses?**

**"Great, Limburger! Now you had to kill that lady because of that?" shouted Weyland at Limburger running to the cockpit to watch, how the missile flew closer to Charley. Martians tried to warn grenades preparing mechanic. Without any result.**

**Working Charley couldn't even see the missile, when it hit just next to her and it sent screaming woman to sky with her stuff. Ending up to the water after her little flying.**

**"_CHARLEY!_" shouted shocked Throttle and Vinnie after hearing the explosion and Charley's splashing, just about twenty meters from the creature, who was getting her vision back. And it started to see again clearly, by seeing bleeding Charley in its sights and swimming towards her. Mechanic woman was driving into panic when the sharp teeth having snake just came closer.**

**"_My babe…_" snarled Vinnie hitting the rocks trying to get his stuck being circular saw out by his right arm being spike ball. Throttle took a ride from his bike Modo's bike riding next to him and with it he tried to take a lock on the creature which was swimming towards Charley. But he couldn't shoot, because if the creature sensed the lasers and the missiles, they would hit Charley instead.**

**"_WON'T BE TURNED INTO A MEAT LOAF!_" After seeing that, Vinnie totally lost it. Pausing for a two seconds, he gathered every possible strength to hit the rocks off from his saw.**

**"_Alright, Vincent… NOW!_" shouted Vinnie hitting with his spike ball rocks far away from him, and his left arm was free. Now that monster had to be taken out before it killed Charley!**

**Unfortunately Charley was already panicking when the creature swam closer to her blood flowing into its nostrils. But Throttle was coming close as well, ready to hit the xenomorph.**

**"_NOOO!_" shouted panicking woman when the creature raised its thin but big, six finger arms. That was scary to the defenseless mechanic, especially when it prepared to grab her…**

* * *

><p><strong>To its misery Charley got help from above just in time, when a lasso appeared on her waist and she ended up flying from the water to the sky. Ending up to Modo's lap in the end.<strong>

**Lester was enraged. Just a little faster and she could have made that human to help her. But now it was under protection of that mouse and it would be a suicide to try to take it with her. Still she could take those two, who were chasing her enraged.**

**"_JUST COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MARTIAN MOUSE, YOU COWARD SNAKE!_" shouted Vinnie raising his left arm when Throttle shot the creature with his bro. But it was way beyond getting hit.**

**"_Wait a sec! What's it up to now?_" thought Throttle steering just next to the rock wall. He got the answer to his question in a moment. That snake let its tail to do some damage to the wall, making heavy rocks to fall on him and Vinnie. And in that all confusion it escaped. Once again.**

**"_OHHH! These rocks won't do any good to my head!_" complained Vinnie trying to avoid falling rocks like Throttle when the situation was getting way worse.**

**"_Throttle! How's it going down there?_" asked Modo while Vinnie and Throttle tried to slalom the rocks with every scent they got with Modo's bike next to them.**

**"_Not too well! That devil's getting awAAARGGH!_" shouted Throttle when the rocks hit his helmet making him to lose his grip from his bike. Vinnie instead was avoiding the rocks better than his bro, though his bike took some damage as well.**

**"_Throttle! You okay?_" asked Vinnie stopping for second after getting out from the falling rock pile. Under that pile he heard only desperate groaning and that creature had already taken off from the lake. Far, far away.**

**And more setbacks were coming, when someone launched a missile again. This time it was shot to underwater targeting Vinnie and Throttle. Charley and Modo looked how fast it was moving to its target.**

**"I'm sorry, but you're not getting enjoyment any more from this!" blurted Modo out shooting his own missile just before it was hitting Vinnie.**

**For his luck the missiles created nothing more than a little cloud before him.**

**"_Come on, Modo! I would have taken that out by myself, you know?_" boasted Vinnie making Modo to laugh briefly. And after that he locked in the air flying helicopter.**

**"But now you're going to get a present, you stinking saboteur!" roared Martian shooting a missile one more time at the mysterious copter. The previous missiles' launcher started to shout for help when Modo's missile hit the copter and he tripped outside barely keeping his hands on the copter's metal. The saboteur was exposed after losing his bazooka and loud shouting.**

**"Limburger! Should have known that… OH!" blurted furious Charley when her stomach was bleeding. Modo asked her to calm down; sure she had survived just a second before she should have been slaughtered by that snake but now there was no chance to get pissed off now.**

**"At least according to that fish pestilence is having some fun time! HAH HAH HAH!" laughed grey furry Martian while watching the helpless Plutarkian, who was screaming for help.**

**"Just pull me in and fast, you rusty trumpets!" After that he was pulled back inside the copter by Karbunkle and Karl. This operation had really turned into a catastrophe in a matter of second and the result didn't give a reason to joy, though mice and their friend had taken serious damage.**

**"You IDIOT! I told you that we don't shoot if I say otherwise! Now this thing just gets harder because of your short-sighted attempts to take those interrupters out! And guess how much the citizens are going to react when they hear about this?" shouted Weyland furiously throwing Limburger against the copter's metal.**

**"Mr. Weyland! I really wouldn't like to be trouble, but because of the damage we took from that biker boy I'd prefer quick landing somewhere!" shouted Ratchet suddenly when the cockpit was filling with smoke and unpleasant noise. Controlling the bird didn't seem as easy as it did a few minutes ago.**

**"Correct, boss: Seems like I have to land already NOW!" The control of the bird was totally lost. Ratchet tried his best, but flaming copter didn't obey him and it crash landed to the opposite beach.**

**After the hit the copter was literally sliced from the middle. Pilot Ratchet flew from pilot chair against the glass, Weyland fell against the wall back first and Limburger and Karbunkle rolled to the back of the copter Plutarkian first his scientist following him.**

**"You repulsive paragon of antichemist, get off me NOW!" shouted Plutarkian to his scientist hearing just next to him some kind of leaking. The copter was already in flames and he could only comment on that by saying: - How disgustingly repulsive and similAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!**

**The copter's back exploded blowing Limburger and Karbunkle sky high for a moment ending up after that to the ground in flames. Literally crying for help.**

**Weyland, who had taken minor wounds, wasn't interested in those pathetic cries for help. It was his pilot, Ratchet, whom he worried about.**

**The answer to his expectations was just before his eyes, when he saw lethally bleeding corporal's blonde hair against the broken glass. His eyes were empty, stomach was bleeding just on the side of his left kidney and his flying glasses were broken. There he had lost once again one good soldier, a really promising one. Those damned mice would pay for that, thought man when his left ear started to leak white paste again to the face of Ratchet.**

**This kind of death made even him silent for a moment, though he wasn't even a human.**

**He was something else, although emotional bursts like this should support the fact that he was.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Alright, bro! Let's get you out of there.<em>" Vinnie was taking the rocks off from his bro and two motorcycles, noticing suddenly a hand under a rock pile. White furry Martian pulled his wounded bro under from the pile.**

**"_Thanks, Vincent! Where's that snake? Did it escape, or..._" asked rocks shaking off Throttle from Vinnie when his and Modo's bikes drove off from the pile rocks flying off.**

**"_Sorry, bro! That damned snake is swimming somewhere over there, but it's hiding… again. And I don't bet that it's going to show itself again very soon._" answered Vinnie stepping like Throttle to his bike. They had suffered a defeat, but not totally, when they drove to the surface tailpipes flaming.**

**"Charley! You okay?" asked white furry Martian watching from her stomach bleeding mechanic, for whom Modo gave a bandage from her jeans' pant leg covering the wound for a moment, though she was always from head to feet wet and her hair was totally spread around.**

**"Yeah, I'm okay, Vinnie! However Limburger should get his butt kicked because of this!" roared brown hairy mechanic pointing at the copter on the opposite beach. Limburger and Karbunkle were in panic their clothes in flames.**

**"Oh man! We should have known that that the roll pap is behind this sabotage!" said Throttle while taking his special armor off Vinnie following his example. Modo was stepping on his bike while Charley tried to stand up when the pain was taking over her.**

**"I'll come with you, guys! I just want to AHH!" moaned Charley in pain putting Vinnie and Modo to stop her blustering right there. She had to rest, not start to rage.**

**"Listen, sweetheart. Just rest for now. It's the only thing you can do." suggested Vinnie getting only an angry look from Charley. This really was something what she wasn't going to let go off!**

**"Listen to me now, smartbrain! Get my stuff and I at least with you. I really don't want to be here alone, when that monster comes back here." She was right, thought Vinnie and Modo. It would be a real injustice to let her rest and lie in there as a prey.**

**"Alright, Charley ma'am, you won! We'll take you with us, but you'd better just settle for seeing that whitefish's suffering." said Modo helping brown hairy woman to Vinnie's bike's back. She was feeling pain, especially when she raised her right leg up for a moment.**

**"Because of this…" started his own armor into his bike placed Vinnie jumping to his bike's back when his bros started their bikes' engines.**

**"Let's turn that codfish into fishbones!" snarled Throttle when they rode on their bikes on the surface riding to the opposite beach. And way too fast according to Limburger's face.**

**"Oh dear! Just not agAAIIINNN?" shouted Plutarkian when Martians bumped him a few meters back, let alone Karbunkle, who ended up into the flames again.**

**"OH! OH! OH! OHH!" complained flaming scientist running back to the lake to cool. Mice were about to give Limburger a good lesson.**

**"Alright, you worthless mildew fish!" snarled Modo with his red light glowing right eye while grabbing the Plutarkian's chest. In a moment he was thrown at Vinnie and Throttle ready for a beating.**

**"It's time for you to learn one thing…" started Throttle putting his right arm being nuke knocks to shine his left dangling Plutarkian under his jaw when Vinnie put his torches to flame.**

**"You know that is going as below as you, you stink fish! Recruiting some monster like that and keeping it in your tower, letting it to kill innocents! How do you now…" Vinnie was interrupted suddenly, when the marines showed up in the APCs and cargo ships. Mice and Charley were now wondering, what were those soldiers up to now…**

**SUV-like vehicles and cargo ships surrounded the group of four and finally they stopped moving, letting the marines to march out armed to the teeth.**

**"Hello, fellas! Could you ask a cell ticket for this slime face? And give him a smell quarantined one!" asked Vinnie from marines. But something unpredictable happened: they hit mice with their rifles to the ground putting their guns at them. Limburger crawled with devious smile away from them. Those rats were now in real trouble.**

**"We're sorry, mice, but only ones, who get a ticket to cell…" shouted mice looking black skinned private while mice just wondered, what on earth was going on. Shouldn't those men focus on taking out that snake and not to take out possible Xenomorph terminators?**

**"Are YOU, you murder bikers!" continued in the back being white skinned private making Charley shocked and bros to gulp. This thing wasn't really going into the tube, not especially when they saw, who came out the flaming helicopter's scrap.**

**"Weyland? Oh…" blurted Throttle recognizing that grey cowl man. Did he even have to be right there as well?**

* * *

><p><strong>"How great, mice! And with great I mean..." said Weyland with angry tone, dragging his dead pilot's bloody corpse making the mice shocked let alone Charley, whose eyes extended widely.<strong>

**"THIS! Is this marine's death, men, enough to put these troublemaking rodents into the cage?" asked Weyland when Modo felt huge guilt because of that pilot's death. If his mother was there, she would have felt a huge shame because of this.**

**"We were just supposed to take out that creature, which was in that lake just a few moments ago. But thanks a lot to someone called Lawrence Limburger it got awAAGH!" explained Modo when black skinned private hit him with his pulse rifle. Charley just couldn't allow it, seeing her friends being treated like that. But she couldn't do anything when the marines came between her and the mice telling her to stay away.**

**"They're my friends, you nutbrainy jerks! They just tried to defend themselves from that monster OHH!" complained Charley getting only walked away from her friends. Mice got into their hands electric handcuffs.**

**Their bikes didn't allow doing that to their owners. They tried to take on the marines, only getting shut down when some of the marines shot electric grenades at them.**

**"What are you doing to our bikes?" shouted Throttle while Modo was biting his teeth enraged. If even one of those marines touched his bike, he would turn that soldier into snake food just when he'd get out of those cuffs.**

**"Those were only EMP grenades, gentlemen! So you don't have to worry about them… for now." said one of the marines putting the boots into the bike's tires, just that they couldn't get away.**

**"And that depends on how serious sentence you're going to get because of this murder attempt!" said temperamental black private to the grinning mice's faces, while their bikes where walked into the cargo ships.**

**"Yeah right! You could turn that kind of cuckoo clock into a jurist even with a cat fo… AGGH!" joked Throttle when the private got so angry, that he kicked Martian to his left cheek making blood to pour from his mouth.**

**"Next joke is going to cost your glasses then, you rat!" snarled angry private strangling grinning Martian from his neck letting go of him after a moment.**

**"Alright, men! Take corporal Trenz to the Mortician of Fallen Ones. He can't be left here. And what comes to you, you stupid rodents..." As a moment the marines started to carry dead Ratchet out of the place, while Weyland started to think about adjustable conviction to those mice.**

**"We'll see at the court, Biker Mice! And because of this I predict you'll have a good long time in a prison!" shouted man when the white paste started to leak out of this ear to Throttle's glasses. Amber furry mouse was totally confused. Human didn't bleed paste like that.**

**"See you later, Biker Mice! Tadaa!" teased after Weyland walking Weyland making Modo and Vinnie enraged. How were they supposed to be putted into jail because of this?**

**Raging didn't seem to help them at all, when the marines walked tall mice to the APC. Sitting marines didn't give them any kind of positive smiles. Just because of one promising, young pilot.**

**"Just look at them!"**

**"Absolutely! They're great, at least to kill us!"**

**"Yup, and that's the only real thing what they can do!"**

**Modo and Vinnie just couldn't take those insults just like that when they walked to the back to sit down. Throttle was at the moment thinking who or even what Weyland really was. White paste using human? Right and next thing would be that xenomorphs could fly!**

**"Hey, bro! What's the plan for now? We'll be in the court in a moment and I don't think that it's going to end well. My screw-up, sorry…" Modo was depressed because of the earlier, because now they all would pay for it.**

**"Thanks a lot, big bro! Because of you we're going to end up into cage birds and I'm going to miss all those girls I promised to see!" complained Vinnie to Modo making Throttle to shut them up.**

**"Listen to me, bros! Though we don't have really good chances to affect to the court's decision and we don't even have our bikes to use, I'll figure out something! But not here." In that second the APC started to move. They knew that they would be in deep trouble in a moment.**

**Charley instead was left sitting on rock and aside, when his mice friends were driven away.**

**"Please! Could even one of you…" Asked bleeding mechanic only being ignored by most of the passing marines not caring a bit about her. Fortunately one of them, black skinny sergeant bothered to ask her health.**

**"Sorry, miss! You're a friend of those mice?" asked man from bad feeling and depressed Charley, who nodded as the answer.**

**"Don't worry. I'll give you ride to your home and nothing else." The man helped bleeding woman to his APC. Charley wondered who was helping her, so she decided to ask his name.**

**"Sergeant Ovter Veqra, ma'am! Don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to you." However Charley felt herself lonely, because the mice were going into jail. Or worse.**

**"What's going to happen to guys? Aren't really going into the cage just because of one marine's death?"**

**"It's not up to me to decide, ma'am. I'm only a soldier and that's it." answered Veqra setting Charley carefully to the seat while his comrades made jokes from his companion.**

**"Come on, Sarge! We don't take ladies… AHA! Sorry, miss! We just haven't settled in to that, that we take civilians with us. But because we have as lovely guy as this Sarge Veqra, he always takes badly wounded safe. You should thank your luck that you even could get into this ride." joked opposite Charley sitting black haired, orange eyes having private, who was putting new shots into shotgun. Veqra instead laughed because of that joking.**

**"Just shut up, Baitzpet! By the way, miss, where's your home?" When Veqra asked this, Charley started to tear up, attracting a few marines' attention.**

**"Hey hey! What's bothering her?" asked his own shotgun just reloaded Baitzpet looking at Charley's sad face.**

**"She's a friend of those rodents. What a pity that we can't do anything to them. But I can't afford to raise my own voice in things like this, or my salary will drop. Or it's my number of fingers that will drop. That's the life in here, in the Corps and in the ownership of Weyland-Yutani… Charley."**

* * *

><p><strong>"How much should I punish you because of this, Limburger? Don't you understand, when someone says to you that you can't shoot? There I lost a goddamn great pilot let alone my copter… just because of you!" Weyland was furious because of the incident. Not only to the mice, but Limburger as well, who was only smiling widely.<strong>

**"Well well well, my friend! Don't you yourself understand the world of business? In that world there is no mercy given to you, and especially you don't left the dirtiest means unused! I've already tried countless times to take out those insolent beavers even with them, but this was so big disappointment, that I was left with no choice!" Weyland didn't care about this explanation. He just walked forward Limburger and Karbunkle following him when the cargo ship prepared to fly.**

**Everything seemed go as planned. Now when those spring mice were going into the front of the court, they wouldn't get away from heavy equipped marines. And when he could buy Electrobuildmax or could get killed its owner, Carl Tax's big sister Samantha, then he would have a chance to say goodbye to this whole city. But to his misery something seemed to be missing. Something very important, like there was a piece missing from his masterful puzzle…**

**"Hey, Doc! Wouldn't you mind giving that remote controller to me?"**

**"But your careless emmentality, that controller was with you the last time! I haven't even touched it." Limburger gulped unpleasantly trying to keep his nerves calm. Where was that control device?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How ironic it was, that the submitted creature had that device in its tail's soft grip. Lester had noticed her chance at the best time while watching from the water, when her enemies were taken into the prison and her host had left from the place.<strong>

**Apparently Limburger wouldn't mind, if she took it just like that. The controller had fallen into the flaming ruins of the copter, but she managed to save it before it was burnt.**

**And now she had her chance to be freed from that slavery, but the only question was, would that brown hairy human female really help her. Limburger couldn't now control her, just if she kept herself off of the eyes of the city raiding marines and wouldn't drop it on her way back to the city.**

**"Taaadaddaddaa! HAAHH!" shouted hill walking Greasepit until suddenly big, black cat jumped just above him making him fall on his back.**

**"Yeah right! If that diabolical hissing machine does that even once, I'll scraAAHHH!" Poor Greasepit just slipped on his own grease and Lester's drool.**

**"Whatever! It's always me who misses the best stuff!" While Greasepit was complaining, Lester was leaping back to the city just when the sun was starting to set down. It would just make the job easier, but she still needed to be careful or otherwise a whole army would rush after her since the first second.**

**But there was no time to waste. She needed to get into that human female's home nest before it ran out!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright, Charley ma'am! This is the end of your trip!" announced the APC driver making Charley to stand up.<strong>

**"Just wait a little sec more, Charley." told Veqra to woman when he stepped into the back of the APC, to get a weapon for her.**

**"Come on, Sarge! I think she can't even put a clip into the place! HAH HAH!" joked Baitzpet making Charley to grunt at him.**

**"So Charley, this is our standard pulse rifle with one of our motion trackers. Each of these clips got 99 bullets and five by manually shot grenades. Just for… your own safety!" Veqra almost blushed in the last words. Charley thanked him and then stepped out of the vehicle.**

**It was windy and darkening. And she couldn't even notice what was keeping its eyes on her. The creature's thoughts almost stopped, when it noticed a weapon in Charley's hands. If that female had it still in her hands, she would shoot it instantly.**

**Still the xenomorph had a slime chance when the fall wind came at badly wounded Charley while she walked closer to her carage. Her own flamethrower had exploded because of Limburger's acts and now she should start to create new ones to capture that killer snake.**

**And how she would had loved to know, that the creature was just nearby. That was on her carage's roof trying to keep drool on its mouth.**

**"All kind of UUGGHH!" A brief gust made her to fall to the ground. And there was Lester's chance. While Charley was trying to stand up, it moved into the carage.**

**Nothing expecting woman closed the metal door of her carage, while the creature was on the ceiling unseen to her. Not moving and not letting even a hiss when she walked to the kitchen to get her first aid kit.**

**"_So, Lester! It's time to make that human to help you, but make it carefully. Don't try to scare her and not to force her grab those weapons._" Xenomorph was crawling down from the wall to the doorway. To look behind the wall, when brown hairy human woman put some bandages on her wounds, crying a bit when she put them.**

**"_With ease. With ease._" The creature returned to the wall keeping its tail out of Charley's sight. Mechanic walked back to her work table trying to rest even a bit to think about new plan later for that creature's head loss. Unfortunately she couldn't rest for a while, because of the creature, what was crawling at her.**

**"Pheew! How lonely it is here..." In that case she was wrong. Totally wrong. A big shadow conquered her table and there came drool on her back. She couldn't believe it. What had gotten into the carage without her noticing it?**

**When she looked back, she got her answer. And she started to scream by seeing it. It just looked like that it was going to eat her. Right there.**

**When she really would have needed those mice, she was alone. Alone with that bloodthirsty monster and ending up into its dinner!**


	7. An absolution of Devil

**Vinnie felt like that the lightning had struck in that second. While walking behind his bros to the courtroom, he swore to himself that it was a scream of woman…**

**Charley was probably in trouble, but there was no way for him to stop it.**

**Clearly nothing, especially when heavily-equipped marines guarded them. Escaping from weapons of those boars was totally hopeless. And he could only bite his teeth against each other trying to keep himself calm and to hope that Charley was alright.**

**But when that creature was constantly moving, could it have known even that where they lived with her? If it could adapt to the environment like the chameleon, it would surely follow Charley to the carage and according to that scream she was ending up into its dinner.**

**She wouldn't survive.**

**Not from that kind of creature's treatment.**

**"Get moving, you rats!" shouted black skinny private hitting stopped Vinnie with his pulse rifle. White furry Martian followed his guarded bros into the bench of the accused. What he would have given that he wouldn't have been in the courtroom, but defending Charley from that huge creature instead.**

**"I was already going… jerk!" snarled Vinnie furiously while walking next to his bros. On the bench sitting Throttle was biting his teeth trying to figure out some kind of escape plan, until the bros' least wanted persons arrived into the room.**

**Lawrence Limburger, who smiled widely to his enemies' misery, and Karl Bishop Weyland, who according to the angry face would have wanted to take those rodents out ASAP. The wound in his left ear was patched by the stitches, but still looked like that there was leaking white paste, what was fallen on Throttle's nose. That guy couldn't have been a human.**

**No goddamn way.**

**"Well, Biker Mice and Mr. Weyland! The session begins!" announced the black cowl wearing judge hitting his little tree hammer to the metal cover. **

**Modo was angry at himself because of causing needless death. He really didn't mean it, but who would believe it? It was now only the heaviest reason to get him into jail with his bros and to give that snake possibility to roam in the city freely. Let alone Limburger, who wouldn't let this rare chance out of his hands.**

**Throttle tried to think about Weyland's humanity while sitting down with his bros listening to accuses. Now they really had to keep their mouths shut, or otherwise they would end up even worse situation!**

**Though in that moment Vinnie wouldn't have cared a less about listening to accuses from raising weapons against Weyland and the causing of pilot's death. Those accusing words felt so useless, so indescribable foolish, because Charley was probably in the treatment of that monster as those words echoed through the room.**

**And it wouldn't spare Charley.**

**Not even if he would have pleased it to spare her, thought Vinnie letting tear to pour down his cheek. His heart wars breaking, because now she was wounded and alone.**

**And probably dying. Slowly and painfully.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charley didn't believe what she was seeing when she fell from the chair on her back. The creature was just before her and she couldn't escape from it.<strong>

**Mechanic woman started to cry when slimy creature stepped step by step, pouring its drool on her clothes. Promiscuous, the avatar of human, animal and machine made Charley even more scared. Let alone its long and thick tail, which was snaking under her left leg. Charley tried to keep her eyes off from that monster.**

**She couldn't even struggle against it, and that's why she started to cry. The terrifying creature's attention was drawn into that crying, making it to ease its tightening from her leg. It was just like on its first territory, where it took out those humans.**

**That human female, who had been frozen into that dead end by seeing that creature first time ever by her own eyes. That stuff, which came from its eyes was just like it was with that Lambert. So it had managed to scare that woman unintentionally and to create her a powerful emotion.**

**Fear with some kind of liquid.**

**It wasn't even a surprise to it. Yet it had killed several Martians just like that making them to scream before their death, but only once, only one time Lester had seen an emotion like that. It really didn't understand why humans felt something like that.**

**But same could say the people and other civil creatures from Lester and its sisters and brothers, who scared the others. That was something what it understood, unlike its sisters, who only killed other life forms every time when they noticed something like that just nearby. They were scared, thinking that they would be hurt, but that couldn't have been seen behind the hostile behavior.**

**That human female didn't seem like to understand, that the devil before her eyes wasn't going to do anything bad. Putting its fingers on Charley's waist just scared her even more, but it didn't have any other choice. It had to make that human to trust it!**

**_"Don't be afraid, human. Please!" _****At that moment sideways being Charley opened her right eye gulping immediately, when the creature touched her hair with its long hands. It was opening its jaw as well, and she knew what it could probably mean…**

**"Go away!" asked panicking Charley still knowing, that that creature wouldn't understand her. It would only kill her. It was just like that ever since it was born.**

**Charley only waited that creature to do its job. But it didn't, though it let its tongue out of its mouth. However slowly and touching her cheeks carefully putting it back into its mouth after a moment.**

**"What are you…" The creature let go of her, standing up and turning its head looking at her body for a second.**

**On the ground laying woman was confused. Why didn't that creature kill her but left her alive? If in her position was even Throttle, Vinnie or Modo, then that creature would have done what it did best. But why her? What did that creature wanted from her?**

**Charley got her answer, when it took with its long tail a remote controller from her working desk. And it just gave the controller to her. With a friendly way. That controller had many different kinds of buttons to torture that giant snake and on the backside was reading 'Property of Lawrence Limburger'.**

**"Well well! I suppose that with this that stupid codfish has keeping you under his leash?" It nodded immediately making Charley really surprised.**

**That snake understood her speech and it had some good manners. Though it was not as friendly as Modo did, but at least better than Vinnie with his jokes. After the nodding it set down on the floor its tail curling up to watch mechanic, who thought with horror how could that creature move with a long and sharp tail like that.**

**So sharp, that even a one hit could be deadly. How much she would have wanted instead of that black and thick tail normal Martian tails, which could raise at least one human with ease. However with a long tail like that could raise maybe even three people…**

**"So what the heck should I do with you?" asked Charley while stepping uneasily closer to the creature looking at its left shoulder being, little, silver metal collar where was reading something.**

**" 'Lester'? This just gotta be a joke…" Charley was confused by seeing the name on that little collar, making the creature to watch her unpleasantly. **

**"Shhh! Shhh! It's ok! Good boy..." Lester screamed when Charley called it as a male. So… it was female according to that. Brown hairy woman stroked big snake's slimy, bending head, pitying it while doing her stroking. Why did that greedy Limburger had to make even that kind of creature to suffer?**

**And if the mice would have been on the carage, they – and especially Throttle – would have told her to murder that creature, when she could have tortured it with that controller's buttons. Her mind told her to kill it when she had her chance, but why? Why would a diabolical snake like that put its own life into an unknown person's hands?**

**Either it had wished that someone would kill without it pressing the controller or it wanted some help. Pulse rifle, which she got from Veqra just a moment ago, was just behind her on her desk and she could kill it, but only if that creature's blood wasn't burning acid like the guys had said…**

**"_What is this saying? 'Shut down all command orders! WARNING: Not recommendable while the subject is awake!' Now I really think that this is something what that codfish should have thrown away! _" blurted her out when Lester pointed its jaw up. Just under its deadly teeth was some kind of radio looking transmitter, which allowed changing the frequencies between it and Lester's "language". Charley started to get different voices by moving the transmitter arrow to the right end. But it wasn't Xenomorph language what she heard. It was a barking of a dog!**

**"Hups! Sorry, big girl!" But she didn't give up so easily, so she tried the other frequencies as well, getting some kind of gibberish and Chinese or Japanese out too. Lester was losing its nerve, because it didn't want to wait an eternity to get out of its slavery. Until…**

**"_You little… HEY! I... I can TALK! I can now talk like HUMANS!_" was heard from the transmitter at that moment. It was really surprised that the transmitter still managed to translate its speech. With old woman's voice.**

**"So you… can talk? Oh my…" Charley was as surprised as her companion was. Mice had told many things about those snakes, but this probably was never believed to happen.**

**"_Thanks to you, Charley! But this really isn't over yet, because Limburger has plan to put this whole city on the ground! However I assume that these kinds of situations aren't rare to you…_" answered Xenomorph lowering its tail into Charley's hands.**

**"Of course they're not, Lester! So you're a wo… I mean female or what?" It continued its speech with calm sounding words.**

**"_Of course, human! And with the better chance there is a queen too, though there are some males as well. However they aren't even that annoying as that white mouse, who whines about almost anything! _" Charley laughed a bit to Lester's words.**

**"_What is it? Are you afraid again, or what?_" asked confused snake while Charley only laughed to the snake. Lester instead was totally confused.**

**"Of course not, you silly snake! What you said about that mouse made me laugh. Though you tried to kill him and his friends a while ago." answered mechanic stopping her laughter.**

**"But what do you really want, Lester? You must, and surely has to be a hell of a good reason to even come here. I bet that Limburger's waiting for you." Tall snake hissed at her words with angry voice. It didn't want to end up to do the dirty work for that fish ever again.**

**"_Oh! I think that that slave-driver is looking forward into those rodents' sentence in that… court. Just listen to me and carefully, human! When your... friends are suffering, that fish face should get one corporation, called Electrobuildmax, either good or bad way._"**

**"Just come here to look at this. This guy should really look familiar to you!" Lester followed Charley to the back room of the carage, to see who was under that sheet.**

**Under the green sheet was lying dead man. It was Lester's last, civilian victim. Brown hairy man, which she had killed last night with her tongue. Now she really felt that she would be lectured because of her deeds.**

**"_That human… Carl Tax. I'm really sorry about this..._" asked xenomorph by lowering her head on the dead man's head. If her sisters would have seen that, they would have only been confused of their older sister. But what could those brutes understand? They just wanted to stay alive and they were so young compared to her. Age before wisdom, they say.**

**"I wouldn't have believed before, that it was HIM who put you to do something horrible as that. " Lester put the green sheet back on Tax's body breathing deeply after what Charley had told her.**

**"_But I did things like this when I was young. I just had to do what it takes to live! I was vulnerable to everything else than myself. You just can't say that I could have avoided what I had done and it can never be fixed! We're freaks! Scum! Parasites to you... so "high" civilizations! But I only kill when there's no other way. I can control myself and my bloodlust, because it comes with the age. Unlike the young ones, who kill even those, who don't seem like a threat at all! Do you understand? If there was any other way for me to get myself back to my home nest, I never would have killed him and his kind!_" Charley was frozen of those words. That snake didn't want to hurt anyone, just if it was left alone. But the circumstances it had lived its life… they weren't most favorable at all.**

**"But what about the marines then? Is it really necessary to kill them even if you see them?" Charley's question got Lester into a dead end. What was wrong with that snake? Was it turning itself into… human?**

**"_When Limburger watches me, I have to be like my reckless sisters! I let the anger and hate to consume my mind, and then yet your… friends, Charley. What's the point trying to escape your chaser especially when you're at a dead end eventually? Only by killing my threats I have lived this far, but I'm not like the others…_"**

**"So you regret and you're scared?"**

**"_Is that so? The word "scared" I understand, but "regret"… what do you mean with that?_"**

**"Regretting means that that you feel bad, when you've done something wrong or you feel responsible for what you've done to your victim. In your case, to be correct. And you're not a mean animal, though you look so…" Charley's words ended while she looked at the creature's black, slimy body.**

**"_Weird? Nature of freak, or what? You've already said so much about me!_"**

**"Just don't take it so hard on yourself, if you're called something like that, even if it was true. Just tell me more about Limburger's plan…" With Charley's request the old monster sat on the couch to tell everything tail pointing at the ceiling.**

**But unfortunately for them, Greasepit had luckily stepped on the yard of the carage. After what grease pouring boar had seen, he was left confused. That snake wasn't threatening that woman at all and that didn't belong to the plan at all!**

**"_Oh geese! That damned hisser has really turned its back on boss! But let's see, what Mr. Limburger is going to think about this betrayal… Heh heh heh!_" Greasepit was now happier than he could have ever thought. Now he wouldn't only get that creature into a trouble, but he would see its punishment too.**

**But unfortunately for him, Greasepit stepped unnoticing the trash bin in front of him starting to spin around who knows how much. And in the trash bin living black cat hissed in anger, when it had lost its living place once again. First those soldiers and then suddenly comes one giant idiot. It was happy that it wasn't left under him!**

**By turning its back to the sunset, the cat stopped walking when it saw a giant, humanlike snake before its eyes. But it just watched it calmly, turning its head the snake following it. To the Lester that cat was almost like that Jones long time ago. Just like her; a black animal, however much smaller.**

**"_Don't worry, little creature! I won't harm you._" While stroking that cat she heard something nearby. Heavy steps… probably those marines were coming, so she had to go back to the carage or otherwise she would be turned into sausage.**

**Now Charley had to make a good plan to turn Limburger's weapons against him, but her xenomorph companion was thinking that if Greasepit had seen her with an enemy, then that Plutarkian would plan some new ways to keep her under his control. Charley meanwhile was repeating to her again, what she had to remember.**

**Had to get mice out from the jail without getting the marines after them and then Lester had to keep out of Limburger's eyes. There she had lots of things to think for next couple of hours while Lester lied down like a cat; hands and feet against the floor. Charley looked behind her quite happily, though that creature was a murderer. It had earned its rest and her own trust, but what about the mice then? How would they react, if they saw her with that thing? At least Vinnie would jump on it immediately, but she wouldn't allow it!**

**And where was Tar, thought brown hairy mechanic while figuring out her plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh Christ! Never should trust a fuckin' toaster…" muttered red hairy lieutenant when waking up. Hands tied behind his back. When he would get his hands on Weyland, he…<strong>

**"_You're not keeping me here for long, Weyland! Just when I get rid of these, you'll pay!_" When he tried to get himself loose from the ropes, he heard impatient knocking from the door.**

**For his luck the door knocking guy wasn't patient after having to wait almost an eternity to open a door. It was Veqra, just in time!**

**"Tar? What the hell?" shouted black skinny sergeant taking his knife to cut the ropes off from Paxt. And when the ropes were on the floor, his blood was streaming once again.**

**"That damn Weyland did this, Ovter! Now he's working with Limburger to get that creature, when GAH GAH AHH!" coughed Paxt when the sergeant raised him up to get him breathe properly.**

**"When what? What the goddamn shit is going right now, Tar?"**

**"When it has taken out Biker Mice! They have to warned! PRONTO!" **

**"Uhm… Sorry, Tar, but it's no use right now. Those mice are in the court as we speak, and this situation doesn't look good for them at all!" Veqra's words left Tar shocked.**

**"But… why? They are on our side, the side whose mission is to terminate that creature!" Tar was becoming angrier second by second.**

**"Somehow I just feel that we're not going to kill that creature. I'd really love to kill it and fry for what it did to Herlight couple of hours ago. Poor private's legs are broken, his jaw is far from normal and probably his career has ended right here!" Red hairy lt. colonel buried his head on his hands. Now this was getting even worse than he had originally thought.**

**"Ovter… those mice got a woman as their friend, don't they?"**

**"That mechanic? Yeah, she was spared from the court, but not without some bad wounds! According to that lady's words Limburger was responsible from them." Tar hit the tree table by his left hand with anger. How could their own employer secure companionship with that kind of fish?**

**"Sure. To control a monster you need to be even worse than the monster… how cute!" His words couldn't have felt any more accurate. But now he had to with his former friend to throw some wrenches in the works.**

**"You know where she lives, Ovter? I think that a lady like her would have some tools to get the mice out from the jail in no time." Tar focused his attention on the wardrobe. To think some kind of disguise. Something of whose under he wouldn't be recognized.**

**"Of course, lieutenant! What you know, I'll get to know eventually. Ironic, isn't it? For example I know why you were promoted already in April instead of July."**

**Tar was getting annoyed by his former friend, but he couldn't help with it. Still he respected Ovter for something that he had, what Tar didn't have at all…**

**Charisma.**

**"That makes two of us. Three, I mean…" said Paxt while putting on some kind of cowl and hood, throwing same kind of clothes to Ovter.**

**"Well, these go too. Luckily no nun clothes or the guys would laugh at us a whole week!"**

**"Sure… I would have bought them if I had some time. But there's no time to rest! First we got to find out where are those mice. And then… let's visit Charley. She should hear the truth…" Dark cowl and hood, and yet sunglasses on. Not forgetting to get his equipment with him.**

**"And then… we'll kill that son of a bitch! Period." boasted Veqra walking with his comrade from the accommodation and trying to be as unknown as possible in the fellow marines' eyes.**

**Now they shouldn't stop to explain this thing even to a single marine, because otherwise they would be dead because of this.**

**But that's what the monster Weyland had coming all the time. They should have resigned from the Corps already after the incident of LV-426, but it was now too late to regret it. As it was for Chicago…**


	8. The loose ends to deal with

**"You can't do this to us! We've got rights to complain about this sentence!" shouted Vinnie behind the bars furiously.**

**"Our rights to complain about the sentence were already lost when one nameless hot shot jerk decided to repackage the table!" smarted in the corner sitting Throttle Modo opposite him with arms akimbo scolding himself from the happening.**

**Meanwhile Throttle was trying to think, how they should fight against that giant snake in the future. Fighting that thing underwater was clearly a little impossibility, but did it have even one weakness? It really didn't seem like to be afraid of being high, but it got to have something, what they could use against it.**

**"Well… what do we have after all this, bros?" asked Modo suddenly when the guard walked away from the trio's cell.**

**"Probably nothing, just because one goddamn idiot…"**

**"SHUT UP, VINNIE! We just need to calm down, now and for the future… if there even is a future when that monster roaming around. And Weyland's not giving us any free chances to kill that creature, when he works with Limburger and those marines don't make this any easier." While telling that, Throttle hoped with Vinnie, that Charley was still okay and hopefully hadn't encountered that devil.**

**"Please, bro! Just say it! Everyone has a weakness, and so does that tool head too!" After Modo's asking some mysterious person walked to the cell block. A person wearing black glasses, black coat and a hat. Mice's chat stopped when the person walked closer into their cell.**

**Eyes and hair covered by clothes. Who on Earth was that?**

**After walking around person just walked by the cells, dropping from the sleeve something into the cell of mice walking out from the back door. Without any problems.**

**"Geese, bros! I think that we don't lack visits with strangers like that!" joked Vinnie while Throttle picked the letter from the ground. The letter that person had dropped just a moment ago.**

**"And I suppose that Charley would like to hear about those pen-friends of yours, Vinnie…" hinted Modo making Vinnie to chaff back at him. Throttle, unlike his arguing bros, just opened the letter and started to read the print on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Charley was trying to make her new, long tailed friend into a disguise, but it wasn't working at all. Not at least voluntarily when it came to Lester's opinion.<strong>

**"Just put these on and that's it, Lester! Otherwise you'll grilled by those marines!" ordered Charley making Lester to hiss at her aggressively.**

**"_You'll never... AGGH! EHHH! GAAGHH!_" screamed xenomorph while Charley put on her disguise reluctantly. And after putting it on her companion, she just stared at it. And her granny style clothes. However the 'pipes' on Lester's back ripped them a bit, but luckily not that much that they should be worried about.**

**"If you want to get back to your home without seeing guys or asking help from anyone else, you'd better to get use to that! The mice wouldn't save their ammo after seeing you, so I'd prefer to get you there without attracting any more attraction than you have by now." Lester was getting as red as tomato because of her clothes. First she had to be as a dog for a Plutarkian, and now she even had to wear those human clothes. Hadn't she suffered already enough?**

**"_I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN KEEP THIS ON! I CAN'T MOVE WITH THESE ON ME A BIT!_" snarled old xenomorph so enraged, that Charley had to hit pots together to make it silent.**

**"Take it easy, Lester! I'm sure that if I were in your place it wouldn't feel any nicer to me either, but is it really worse than ending up into the marine's plate as a grilled snake?" Lester nodded, however it was still angry and shamed. But would complaining help it? No! It had to be more patient if it wanted to get back home. And preferably without getting into fight for its life and invoking into the violence.**

**Charley was once again repeating her plan and the current situation. The mice were in jail because of death of a pilot, but probably Limburger didn't know his pet's betrayal. Not at least that she knew anything about it. Unfortunately she hadn't seen a while back that Greasepit had seen Lester in the carage, however just walking around and not killing her.**

**"_The guys should be get out of the prison, but it would be better to get them out of there with their tails without getting extra attention. Cutting the electricity from the prison is a nice idea on the paper, but then at least half the city would be in chaos because of lack of electricity. So… think about something else, Charley girl. This isn't that kind of problem that couldn't be solved!_"**

**Suddenly noisy knocking was heard from the metal door. Who was there?**

**"_If they're those armed humans, I'll turn them into…_" thought Lester prepared when Charley stepped uneasily to the door. Between the doors little metal bars she saw only two mysteriously dressed humans, who wore sun glasses, hats and long coats.**

**"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" One of the men took off the hat, to reveal the red hair.**

**"Paxt? What are you…"**

**"Listen, Charley! Let us in and FAST!" asked lieutenant scared thinking about what if one of his fellow marines would find him from concealing something from Weyland. According to the nearby voice one of the marine APC's was heading to the carage.**

**"Don't you remember that you're one of those right hands of Weyland? Hell, why should I even let you here? Guys ended up into prison just because of one pilot's death!" asked Charley as irritated while Lester crawled under the table.**

**"Do you really think that I don't know that GODDAMN IT? Just listen! We want to help! To free your friends and to make Limburger and that devil to pay for what they've done!" Charley opened the metal door immediately letting the men into the carage locking the door after that. However Lester was still prepared to attack if those men tried to attack. To her everyone who had a weapon was already a danger to her own health.**

**"And now you start to sing, Tar! You've better got a good reason for that, why are the guys in the jail!" shouted Charley furiously while poking at Tar's chest. At the meantime Tar's comrade took off his own hat. Charley froze, when she saw who it was.**

**"Ovter? Why are you with this traitor? Has Weyland wrapped you around his fingers too?"**

**"Don't think about something like that, Charley. A little while ago we found out, what kind of bastard Weyland really is! As you can see from Tar's nose." told black skinny sergeant pointing at his friend's bloody nose.**

**"Was it Weyland who did that?"**

**"That goddamn pile of rust shit Weyland! He has made a deal with Limburger and he had to put me in the lockup so I interfere with his plans. Ovter told me what happened in the lake a while ago and I really wish that I could have warned you earlier before mice took on a fight against…" Lieutenant's nose leaked blood on the floor, making the animal under it to breathe a bit. That, unfortunately, got his attention.**

**"What on Earth is here…" wondered Tar while looking under the table, getting grabbed by something really powerful and making the table fly on the wall. Veqra raised his pistol immediately by seeing what was happening to his comrade.**

**"LESTER! Calm down!" That saved Tar from the xenomorph's bloody treatment, but not from the confusion. Did that granny clothes wearing creature even have a name?**

**"Lester? Aren't you really keeping that… parasite here?" asked as confused sergeant while Lester rose up pouring her drool on Tar's face. She couldn't stand that all disrespect.**

**"_You humans and all so… superior life forms can call me monster, parasite, scum, but sometimes it could be best for you just to…_" snorted Lester making marines to open their mouths in shock.**

**"Please, Lester! They're not on Limburger's side. They could help you to get yourself back to your home!" Charley's suggestion only got a cold response from Lester.**

**"_Is that so? I really have to trust those? In my scents they're not any different from the mice than Limburger!_" Tar was shocked from what he was hearing. The xenomorph before his eyes could SPEAK like humans, however only with some kind of little device just under its jaw.**

**"So are you… are you that Lester? Limburger's personal pet?" asked Tar while standing up making Lester to turn its head against his own. With an angry look.**

**"_Yes. I am the one who has killed people here recently. But I didn't want to kill them voluntarily!_"**

**"So it's Limburger who has put… you into that position? I'm not wondering, why… GAAH!" While Tar was chaffing at her, Lester grabbed from his throat raising him up.**

**"_I say this one more time, human: I am not as blind as the others! I didn't even want to kill those humans I killed, but that fish made me to do that! Otherwise I wouldn't get back to my home nest!_" shouted Lester letting go of lieutenant. Tar started to breathe some fresh air after this.**

**"So it's – GOGH! – blackmail what this bullshit is about, or not? So you only want a return ticket to your home?" Lester nodded at the question.**

**"Calm down, guys! She doesn't do anything bad, if you don't threaten her. Just if guys would be here, maybe they would understand..."**

**"_THEY? You can't be serious, Charley! Or didn't you already see on the lake, that they'd kill me once they got their chance?_"**

**"Well, you should listen to us, Mr. or Ms. … Lester. If you really would love to get back to home, we'll help you to get your butt there. However Weyland isn't going to make that easy, and so isn't Limburger. And I think that there's yet one thing you'd like to hear, Lester!"**

**"_And what are you trying to say… marines?_"**

**"Tar told me that you're the killer of those persons Limburger made you to kill and in turn you'd get back home. But he's not going to do it!"**

**"_Wha… What do you mean that he's not going to? I have already suffered an eternity for that stinking slave-driver!_" And if the words the transmitter gave to her surrounding persons, Lester's skin seemed to change because of anger.**

**"He's going to give you to Weyland just to save his own ass. And yet those Biker Mice are out of the game, thanks a fucking lot to those trackers!e" said Veqra biting his teeth making Charley confused.**

**"Trackers? Aren't you meaning that motion tracker, which Tar gave to us last night?" asked Charley while Lester was becoming even angrier than before. First she had to obey Limburger and do whatever he ordered her to do, but this…**

**This was something what she wasn't going to forgive to that self-righteous fish. Ever.**

**"You got it, Charley! It was that asshole's plan in the first place to hand them over to you without you knowing that you're being tracked. And just that managed to get them out from the picture and from the Weyland's eyes!" answered Paxt while putting his own equipment on the table.**

**"But don't worry! We'll help to get them out of the jail…" Tar's sentence was left off when Lester pressed her sharp tail end against his back.**

**"_And could you tell me… Tar, why should "we" get out from the prison? They'll kill me!_"**

**"I know that you don't like it, Lester, but I don't think that if we attacked into Limburger's tower on our own, you'd get back home. By the way, who was gorilla who pours grease all the time?"**

**"Greasepit. Why?"**

**"Oh that guy… Just a while ago Ovter and I saw him running like no tomorrow. And I really got the feeling that he's not going to tell to his boss any good news…"**

**"_That damned grease leaker! Well, if he, Limburger, knows about this… so be it, Tar! But tell it… fast!_" ordered Lester while accepting the situation. While Tar was telling the plan to her and Charley, she could only guess, what means Limburger would use to make her to do what she had to do in the first place. To end the Biker Mice once and for all.**

**During the hearing she started to feel something to flow in hear head with the burning acid. Lester was feeling that something… wasn't right. Something terrible had probably happened, but what?**

**"Alright then… Isn't it time prepare our stuff for this op! You're in, Lester? Lester?" Tar was confused when he heard no answer from the xenomorph, until it shook its head a bit.**

**"_I'm in. Though it didn't sound as reliable as I thought._" And after saying her answer, she turned her back once again to the people behind her. Now when she knew what she had to do, maybe that plan could work out well. And it should, because that recent voice made her think that something terrible had happened. Maybe Paxt was right. Maybe the straight attack on Limburger wouldn't be that best option, but creating a show to distract the fish could help them. And her.**

**But what Limburger was now planning, thought Lester breathing nervously. The faster they got the mice out of the jail, the better. Though she would have liked to know personally, what did that voice really mean?**

* * *

><p><strong>"Aaha! And you just dare to show your face just at a time like this, you mallard (a dabbling duck)?" chaffed in front of his tower standing Plutarkian while Greasepit ran as fast as he could with his legs.<strong>

**"Sorry… boss… but you sure… would li… ke to hear… what… GAAH!" blurted grease leaking man while falling on the ground before the feet of his boss.**

**"Well, Greasepit, you can still say what you wanted to tell me!"**

**"Okey… dokey… Lester… has… turned its… tail… on you!" said tired Greasepit his head hitting the gray asphalt after that.**

**"What a pity to that diabolical tool head! I really wouldn't have believed that it would eventually do something like that to me. Or… what am I blabbering? Of course I knew that it would do something like that sometime. Eh, Greasepit? Greeeeaaaaaseeeepiiiitttt?" asked Limburger getting only deep breaths from his tired right hand man.**

**"_Every kind of manpower can't do a single thing these days without getting tired! Doesn't anyone in this world know the concept "good health" ?_" thought self-righteous while stepping inside to his lovely tower, which was left alone from the marines a while ago. Thanks for that Weyland, who was already planning new ways to keep both Biker Mice and inside traitors like Paxt out of his way.**

**While stepping to the lab he was getting unpleasant feelings. The ones that suggested him that could those bikes riding rodents ally themselves with that monster snake which was now roaming around in the city? Without the machines he used to control it? He said to himself that it was totally impossible. Those mice hated Lester and Lester hated them. But what if it would happen after all?**

**"Your eternity targeting emmentality! Mr. Weyland and I have planned a next move for this operation, so I'd recommend you to ask it from your cooperation partner." Minorly damaged Weyland was already preparing his own guns. His own, prototype pulse rifle and his own, always reliable pistol, which had Weyland-Yutani logo on the left side of it.**

**"So, Weyland! Could you tell your plan for this operation? I'm all ears..."**

**"You really think that those vermins are going to stay in the jail, Limburger? I don't think so. They're still a threat to this operation, so I'd prefer getting them out of the picture. Once and for all!" said Weyland while putting ammo to his pistol, putting it next to his own prototype rifle.**

**"Well… that doesn't sound any bad, especially after what I heard from my 'pet' just a moment ago…"**

**"So it's finally turned its back on you, right?"**

**"Hah! I already suspected that already back then, when I 'recruited' it to my forces a few months ago. And fortunately I had already prepared myself for this kind of situations…" said Limburger while pressing few buttons among the lab's control devices. After pressing three certain buttons like ten times, there became a hole to the center of the lab and after that, came an elevator with the safety rails.**

**"And that is a really undeniable thing, for what Lester should think about twice the one it would kill: me or the mice! But with this current plan of ours when the Lester does what she must, you'll get it and you have the freedom to do anything you want with it." After the duo stepped on the elevator it started lower always lower, into the darkness. Darkness from which Karl heard some icy screaming.**

**"What is… there? A Xenomorph?" Asked Weyland while taking his flashlight from his pocket to see what was lying in the darkness. Limburger however grabbed him from his shoulder and told him to wait a big surprise.**

**When the elevator finally touched the ground, they stepped out of it, Weyland first on the weird seeming surface. And when he watched with his flashlight into the darkness he almost froze completely, when the light showed what was on the other end of that chamber.**

**Tightly into the chains locked xenomorph queen, which seemed to be anything but happy when the light showed it. But that wasn't all: after looking around it Weyland noticed two smaller guardians surrounding it, locked into the chains tightly light their ruler. That was at least a jackpot if nothing more. Just yesterday he had come to Chicago and already now he felt that he would harness the power of those creatures.**

**"Ho… how have you managed to do this? This… I just can't describe my feelings right now." Unlike Weyland, the huge queen didn't give up its struggle, though it got nothing more than electric shocks to flow through its body. The guardians heard the pain of their queen, but there was no way they could help with it. Not now, when they were despite of their attempts in as bad situation.**

**"Maybe one time I could tell it to you, Weyland! However now when you know my so called "secret triumph", wouldn't you tell your plan a little more specifically?" suggested Limburger when the duo started to walk back to the elevator leaving the queen with her guardians to scream from pain. But she… she was totally enraged about letting herself to be captured with her guards because of little indiscretion. She hoped that someone like her children would hear her screams. They always heard and they would even now.**

**"We can't let the mice to interfere with these things. They need to be taken out… forever!" said Weyland while the elevator was rising back to the lab.**

**"Once and for all? What next? Burning the prison and putting their ashes to be taken by the wind?"**

**"Exactly, Limburger! They need to be put into six feet under and ASAP! Wouldn't it make this cooperation ship way easier, or what?"**

**"So… you suggest arson? And the mice with it?" guessed Limburger when the elevator became back up. Back to the lab.**

**"Like I said, it would do this much easier. And thanks yet to that that you've got a queen with her guardians for a bad day in a sure safe, Lester doesn't have much to choose! Oh well, I guess it was there…" said corporations' owner while stepping out of the lab.**

**"And where are you going, Karl?"**

**"To deal with some loose ends. Like one snitch, who has already turned against me though he just should have kept his feelings cool. And if he's escaped… you know how to deal with them, Limburger!" ordered Weyland while stepping out of the tower cold look in his eyes. Now the situation was looking really good to him, though Limburger had almost screwed the whole operation up a while ago.**

**Still he felt, that even if the killing of the mice sounded so simple, something had to be wrong. There was always something – or someone – throwing a wrench into his works. Though he and Limburger already knew, that Lester had betrayed its ruler, it really wouldn't make its next move without a good plan.**

**And there were yet Paxt and Vera. Paxt was literally to him a pain in the ass, but what about Veqra? He had been a good friend to Tar, but because of Paxt's sudden promotion their friendship was on the pause. But it didn't mean yet, that Veqra should be left out from the picture of the possible threats. If he was planning something with Paxt, he would get himself into same trouble with the Biker Mice.**

**While the almost red sunshine lit the city he suspected, that if he made even a single mistake, everything would be in vain. That he didn't want to happen anymore. Not after what Ripley had taken from him.**


End file.
